Fear No More
by corral's lifeRKIN
Summary: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Miroku are adopted by Naraku at age 6 and are abused for 13 years. When they escape to go to college, they meet three girls. Naraku is not done with the boys. The boys fall in love. What will the girls do?
1. Their Story, Their Meeting

**For those who are reading my other story "_Lost Without You" _I'm not deleting it. I'm still writing it. Honestly I just don't know what else to write so how about some ideas?**

**Anyway, this is a side story that my friend and I are writing because we thought it would be fun so please if you don't like it, don't read or send me flames. Thank you! All is appreciated!**

**ENJOY!!**

_A little hanyou boy stand next to his half older youkai brother. The little hanyou was six years old and held on to his brother's hand who was seven. (They were only six months apart) They stood before many adults and many children and were very frightened. They were at a shelter for orphan children. No wonder they were afraid.  
"Sessho, how long are we staying here?" The little hanyou asked._

_"I'm not sure Inu." The youkai replied._

_Suddenly an older man walked up to the two brothers and kneeled down with a smile.  
"Hello there. What are your names?" Asked the man. The boys did not answer. The man only smiled bigger. "I'll make it easier for you? My name is Naraku."_

_"My name is Sesshomaru and this is my little brother Inuyasha." The young youkai said as he pointed to his hanyou brother._

_"It's nice to meet you. Would you two like a father?" Naraku asked. The boys looked at him with surprise. "You two are brothers. I wouldn't want to seperate you at all so again, would you two like to have a father?"_

_"You mean, you as our father?" Sesshomaru asked. Naraku nodded. Sesshomaru looked at his brother. "What do you say Inuyasha?" Inuyasha only smiled. Sesshomaru looked at Naraku. "We would like it if you were our father." Sesshomaru said._

_"That's great. But you'll also have another brother." Naraku looked behind him. A little boy with short black hair appeared with his thumb in his mouth. "Boys, this is Miroku. Miroku, this is Sesshomaru and Inuyasha. I'm taking you all three home with me today." Naraku said. Miroku smiled and waved at the brothers. They were all happy and Naraku signed the adoption papers and took the boys home with the four of them laughing._

End of Dream

An older youkai awoke from the floor. He groaned in pain and looked around. He looked at the blood on the floor. _'It was a dream.' _The youkai thought. He sighed and stood up slowly and groggily from the floor and walked toward his room. _'That was long ago. When he first adopted us. Before he abused us. I'm nineteen. I should be going to college. Why won't he set me and my brother's free?'_ He thought as he enterd the room.

In the room, there were three mats, a lamp and one drawer along with two other boys. A hanyou and a human. They looked at the youkai with worry.

"Are you ok?" The hanyou asked.

"Yes, I'm fine." The youkai replied.

"Sesshomaru? We heard the beatings. It's been three hours." The human said emotionless.

"It's been that long? Oh well. Really Miroku, I'm fine." Sesshomaru said.

"Inuyasha and I thought the worst." Miroku said.

Sesshomaru looked at his brother Inuyasha. He forced a smile. "Inuyasha-"

"You should have just let him beat me instead." Inuyasha said emotionless.

"If I was knocked out for three hours, you probably would have been knocked out longer and worse than I." Sesshomaru said with the same tone as his brothers.

"Just because you're a full demon, doesn't mean you can protect us from the beating." Miroku said.

"He has a better oppurtunity when he knocks you out just so he can beat us. He came inside and beat Miroku for not doing the laundry." Inuyasha said.

"I'll be more carefull. I promise, I will get us out of this and it will just be the three of us ok?" Sesshomaru said. The boys stayed quiet. "While Naraku was out, I logged on to the computer and I enrolled the three of us to Shikon College."

"What?" Miroku asked in shock.

"Dad will find out about this." Inuyasha said.

"Don't call him 'dad'. He doesn't deserve it." Sesshomaru said coldly.

"Why did you do this? What about money?" Miroku asked.

"When Naraku sent me to work, I always saved twenty percent of my money and sent it to Shikon college. It was enough for the three of us. All we need to do is get out of here." Sesshomaru explained.

"How?" Inuyasha asked.

"I bought plane tickets for us. The plane leaves tonight. Get whatever you need. We leave when Naraku goes to work." Sesshomaru replied.

"SESSHOMARU!! BRING YOUR BROTHERS AND GET DOWN HERE! NOW!!" Naraku yelled from the stair case.  
The boys walked out of their small room and walked downstairs. They formed a line and looked at him.  
"I'm going out with some friends. The house better be clean when I come back." He said harshly. His breath smelled of alcohol.

"Would you like for us to clean your room father?" Miroku asked. He was slapped in the face and knocked to the ground.

"DID I TELL YOU TO SPEAK?! I SAID CLEAN THE HOUSE!" He stormed out the door

Sesshomaru walked toward the window. Inuyasha helped Miroku on his feet. Sesshomaru saw the car drive off.  
"Pack whatever you're bringing. We're leaving this place now." Sesshomaru said.

* * *

TWO DAYS LATER...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SMACK!

A girl with a messy hair threw her alram against the wall and broke it. She laid back down on her bed and fell asleep. Another girl who had a face of a child woke up from the floor, stood up and woke up another girl who was asleep next to her. The childlike girl looked at the wall. She squinted her eyes and looked at the wall_. 'Is that the alarm clock attached to the wall? Fucking Sango._' She thought. She hit the girl in the bed on the head.

The girl on the bed awoke in a panic. "What was that?" She said in a fighting stance.

"Sango, you broke another alarm clock." The childlike girl said.

Sango groaned and fell on top of the othe sleeping girl on the floor. "Ow." The sleeping girl said. "Sango get off me." She said.

"Come on Kagome, you wake up too. It's the first day of COLLEGE!" The girl yelled.

"We hear you Rin!" Both Sango and Kagome yelled. The two girls stared at eachother.

"Who's cooking breakfast?" Kagome asked.

"You are. I'm going to shower after Rin." Sango said.

"Why do I have to shower last all the time?" Kagome complained.

"Because you're always hungry fat ass! I'm surprised you can still keep your image." Sango said laughing out the room.

"I'm not fat." Kagome whined. "It's all in the genes." Kagome said to herself.

TWO HOURS LATER...

"Are you gals ready?!" Rin yelled.

"Yeah!" Sango and Kagome yelled back.

"Good. Let's go." Rin said sweetly. The girls had their schedules in their hands and walked around campus.

"So what are we supposed to do?" Sango asked.

"Nothing. Just go find your classes and meet other students the whole day." Kagome replied.

"Really?" Sango asked.

"Yup, yup. We just relax all day today." Rin replied.

"I'm lovin' this place already." Sango said. The girls laughed and enjoyed the sunlight. They stood up to walk for a while but as they stood up, three boys bumped into them and all fell to the floor.

"Ow! Watch where you're going asshole!" Rin yelled.

"You watch it bitch!" The youkai yelled back.

"What did you call me?! Just because you're a demon doesn't mean you get to disrespect me!" Rin yelled.

"Rin calm down. It was an accident." Kagome held Rin back.

"You heard me!" The youkai yelled.

A hanyou placed his hand on the youkai's shoulder. "Sesshomaru, let's go." Inuyasha said.

Sango ignored them and helped the boy she knocked down from the floor. "Sorry about my friends. I'm Sango. What's your name?"

"I'm Miroku." he replied.

"It's nice to meet you Miroku." Sango said shaking his hand.

"It's nice to meet you too." Miroku said emotionless.

Sango noticed a bruise on his hand. "Hey, how did you get that?" she asked. Miroku pulled his hand back.

Inuyasha grabbed Miroku. Kagome notice Inuyasha had bruises on his neck.  
"How did you get that?" Kagome asked getting near Inuyasha.

Sesshomaru and Rin glared at eachother when she noticed the bruise on Sesshomaru's cheek. She subconciously caressed his cheek. "How did you get that?" Sesshomaru blushed furiously and drew back quickly.

He grabbed Miroku and Inuyasha. "Let's go." The boys stepped back when they saw the girls in tears.  
"Why are you crying?" Sesshomaru asked.

The girls went up to each guy. Sango walked up to Miroku and inspected his arm. Kagome walked up to Inuyasha and inspected his neck as she traced the finger marks softly. Rin walked up to Sesshomaru and moved his collar and saw fresh cuts.  
"Where did you guys get these bruises?" Rin asked.

"How did you get them?" Sango asked.

"Who hurt you?" Kagome asked. "And why are your clothes ripped like it's the only pair you have?"

"Because it is the only pair we own." Inuyasha said.

"Our father gave them to us because we would not listen. He hit us with belts, whips, chains, his fists an-" Miroku began.

"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled. "We don't need to explain to them. They don't know us. Why would they care for us. Let's go." Sesshomaru turned around to walk away but was held back by Rin. He turned around to yell but softened his face when he saw Rin bursting in tears.

"Please. Tell me what happened." Rin began crying louder. People began to look.

"Can you not cry please. People are looking." Sesshomaru said. "I'll tell you everything if you- huh?" Sesshomaru stopped.

"Rin!" Kagome yelled.

"Rin!" Sango echoed.

* * *

**There is the first chappie. It's probably a little dramatic but that's ok. I want it to be different this time. Please review for my friend and I. Huggles!!**


	2. The Invite

**Thanks guys!**

**ENJOY!!**

LAST TIME:

_"Enough!" Sesshomaru yelled. "We don't need to explain to them. They don't know us. Why would they care for us. Let's go." Sesshomaru turned around to walk away but was held back by Rin. He turned around to yell but softened his face when he saw Rin bursting in tears._

_"Please. Tell me what happened." Rin began crying louder. People began to look._

_"Can you not cry please. People are looking." Sesshomaru said. "I'll tell you everything if you- huh?" Sesshomaru stopped._

_"Rin!" Kagome yelled._

_"Rin!" Sango echoed._

NOW:

"What do we do now?" Inuyasha asked.

"She passed out?" Miroku asked.

Sesshomaru picked Rin up bridal style and layed her down on a bench. "Does she always faint after crying?" He asked.

"We can't help it." Sango said. "We don't like to see people who are abused and treated like they mean nothing in this world."

"What makes you think we are abused?" Miroku asked.

"It's a little obvious." Kagome said.

"All our lives, _we've _been treated like we mean nothing in this world." Inuyasha said quietly. Kagome embraced Inuyasha.  
"Wh...what are you doing?" Inuyasha stiffened.

"Now that you met us, you won't have to feel like that anymore." Kagome said. She turned to Rin when Inuyasha turned her to face him.

He looked into her eyes to find some kind of joke. He found none. "Now that we've met you, what would we feel?" He asked.

"Love." Kagome smiled.

"Kagome we need to take Rin home to get some sleep." Sango said.

"Right. Lets go then." Kagome said.

THE GIRLS APARTMENT

Sango opened the door and everyone entered. Kagome put a pillow on the couch. "Jut put Rin here." Kagome said.

The boys walked in and looked around the apartment. It had large windows and a balcony on one side that led to a perfect view of the clear ocean. They boys were in awe.

Sesshomaru put Rin on the couch. Sango came from the kitchen. "Before we all get started, what are your names?" Sango asked.

"I'm Sesshomaru. These are my brothers: Inuyasha and Miroku." Sesshomaru said.

"It's a pleasure. I'm Sango. This is Kagome and that's Rin. We're cousins" Sango followed.

"Inuyasha, can you come with me into the kitchen please?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha followed Kagome.

"Miroku come with me." Sango said. Miroku followed her to the balcony.

"I guess it's just you and me." Sesshomaru said. He sat on the floor and stared at Rin. Rin began to stir awake and she squinted her eyes opened. "Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked.

Rin smiled and stared at Sesshomaru. She sat up and smiled wider. "I'm much better now." She replied.

"Do you always pass out after you cry?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No. I guess my feelings were overwhelming this time." Rin laughed at herself.

"Why? We just met."

Rin stared in his eyes softly. "Sometimes feelings get the better of you when it's a strong feeling."

"What feeling was this?" Sesshomaru stared in her eyes.

"I don't know." Rin laughed. "But I would like to find out."

"Me too."

WITH INUYASHA AND KAGOME

"And once he hit me with a glass vase because I helped my brother from the floor. He likes to pick on Miroku because he's human. He yelled at me to leave him alone." Inuyasha explained. He had explained the whole story of Naraku and him and Sesshomaru when they were children. He had also explained how they got away. He looked at Kagome who was in tears.  
"Why are you crying?" He asked.

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I hate it when bad things happen to people I know." Kagome said wiping her tears.

"You shouldn't cry though. I heard your face will stay crunched up if you cry too much." Inuyasha said. Kagome laughed at the comment. It only made Inuyasha bring a small smile.  
"See, you look so much better when you laugh." Inuyasha said kindly.

"Thank you." Kagome said smiling. "You have a nice smile even though it's barely a smile." Inuyasha stopped smiling for he did not realize he was smiling.  
"You should smile. It takes away the sadness from your eyes."

"I don't have any reason to smile though." Inuyasha said quietly.

"Well you have me now." Kagome smiled. Inuyasha stared at her with a small smile.

WITH SANGO AND MIROKU

"He likes to beat on me more because I'm human and not demon so the pain is much worse for me. Still, I get quite used to it." Miroku explained. He had also explained the whole story of when he was young and how he was adopted by Naraku.

"How sad." Sango said quietly. "Is this 'Naraku' person a demon?"

"Yes. He's a demon just like my brothers. Though Inuyasha is only half demon so my dad likes to pick on us both most of the time." Miroku explained.

"You shouldn't call him your father. He does not deserve it." Sango said.

"That's what Sesshomaru says. But he took us in."

"Still. It gives him no right." Sango explained. "Besides, why would you live with him? You're out of high school and in college. Why are you still there? You had a right to leave if you wanted."

"He says that no one would ever take us in so might as well stay there. Besides, he'll kill us when he finds us. We escaped." Miroku explained.

"How old are you three anyway?" Sango asked.

"Inuyasha and I are eighteen. Sesshomaru is seven months older than I am. He's nineteen."

"Wait, Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are twins?"

"No. Their father had mated with a demon but she left him while she was pregnant with Sessho but she never said anything. So he then mated with a human and had Inuyasha. Right after Inuyasha was born, the female demon came and dumped Sessho on his father's new family. They told me everything but accepted each other as if Inuyasha's mother was Sesshomaru's mother."

"So their a month a part?" Sango asked.

"No, they're six months apart."

"Oh. So where have you guys been staying since you've escaped?"

"Wherever we can find. We usually go down to the train station." Miroku said.

"Well thats not acceptable." Sango said annoyingly.

"We have no money."

"Then stay with us." Sango said with a smile on her face. Miroku looked at Sango confusingly. (A/N: like this O.o)

WITH SESSHOMARU AND RIN

"It must be tough to protect your brothers." Rin sad.

"It is but I..." Sesshomaru began quietly. "I would do anything for my brothers. To make sure they are alive and have a better life." Sesshomaru said confidently.

"That's very wise of you." Rin smiled. Sesshomaru smiled a little but realized his cheeks were stiff. "You don't smile often do you?" Rin giggled. Sesshomaru shook his head as his cheeks turned red. Rin stood up and grabbed Sesshomaru's hand. He blushed quickly as he let Rin drag him around. "Come on. I want you to sit right here on this table." Rin said sweetly. Sesshomaru listened and sat looking confused. At that moment. Kagome dragged Inuyasha into the table followed by Sango who made Miroku sit.  
"Kay boys. Sit tight. We'll be right back." Rin said as the girls ran into the kitchen.

The boys looked at them run off and stared at each other. They started talking fast.  
"They're beautiful." Miroku said.  
"They're really nice." Inuyasha added.  
"I know. It's like they actually care about us." Sesshomaru said.  
"Let's stay here with them." Inuyasha said.  
"Yeah Sessho." Miroku agreed.  
"Are you kidding? No way." Said Sesshomaru.  
"Why not?" Asked Inuyasha.

"But we can." Miroku began. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru stared at him. "Ms. Sango told me that we can stay here and they can treat our wounds and we don't need to pay rent!" Miroku said excited.

"Miroku, your smiling." Inuyasha said excited.

"You are too." Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha joined him.

Sesshomaru stared at his brothers with happiness. Inuyasha looked at Sesshomaru.  
"Can we stay here?" He asked.

"Sessho your smiling." Miroku said.

"For you guys. Ok fine we'll stay." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes!" The boys said.

At that moment, the boys smelled food from the kitchen.  
"It smells good." Inuyasha said.

The girls walked with plates of food in their hands. The boys looked at the girls as they set up the table with food. There were sandwiches, rice balls, soup, chicken and mash potatoes.  
The boys stood up as if on cue. "Sorry, we'll get out of your way." Miroku said.

"No, no sit down. We made this for the three of you." Sango said.

"No really, it's all appreciated but we are not used to this kind of treatment." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome stood next to Inuyasha. "You said you escaped from that terrible man back at your old home. That was one step of your freedom. You smiling was the second step. Now it's time to take the third." Kagome explained.

"The third step is eating?" Inuyasha asked confused.

"The third step is being free. Try this first. It's called ramen soup. You are all free now. Eat all you want." Kagome said.

Inuyasha sat down and took the bowl of ramen in his hands. He was uncomfortable but the scent of the soup was overwhelming. Inuyasha slowly ate it and his eyes lit up. He ate it all in one bite and looked at Kagome. Kagome encouraged him to eat anything he wanted on the table. He took mash potatoes, a sandwich and a rice ball. Soon, Miroku and Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and ate whatever was on the table with joy.

"So the girls and I have decided on something." Rin said.

The boys stopped eating and looked at the girls. They still had food in their mouth.

"We want you guys to stay with us." Kagome said.

The boys swallowed their food and stared at the girls. "Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because we want you to stay and we want to help you get a job, buy some new clothes and get whatever you need to get until you guys are capable to be on your own." Sango answered.

"Thank you all so much." Miroku said.

"We accept your welcome and this delicious food so yes, we will stay." Sesshomaru said.

"Great!" Rin cheered.

"School is tomorrow so we need to get you guys some clothes so get your asses up. We are going to the mall." Sango said.

"Wait, we've never been to a mall before." Miroku said.

"That's ok. You have us on your side." Kagome assured.

"Cool, let's go." Inuyasha said cheerfully.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review. Huggles!!**


	3. AN: Should I, Should I Not?

**Hey guys! Look, I have not forgotten this story but I've had no time to write it. School is in the way. Who would have thought school was the trouble? I haven't forgotten but I dont want to keep you guys waiting all the time cause i know that really sucks. so I'll let you guys vote. I should delete this story and wait until vacation or not delete it and continue writing when I have the time? Just know that if I don't delete it, I won't be able to write again till winter vacation and it will take longer for me to finish the story. So review and let me know what you think I should I do please.**


	4. Early Feelings

**Thank you for reviewing. My friend also says thanks so I hope you all enjoy the next chapter.**

**ENJOY!!**

Last Time:

_"We accept your welcome and this delicious food so yes, we will stay." Sesshomaru said._

_"Great!" Rin cheered._

_"School is tomorrow so we need to get you guys some clothes so get your asses up. We are going to the mall." Sango said._

_"Wait, we've never been to a mall before." Miroku said._

_"That's ok. You have us on your side." Kagome assured._

_"Cool, let's go." Inuyasha said cheerfully._

Now:

The girls took the boys to the mall. They looked around amazed by how many people surrounded them. Sesshomaru grew dizzy, Inuyasha's head hurt and Miroku grew more and more paranoid by whoever looked like Naraku.

Sango pulled Miroku to the side and walked in a different direction from Kagome and Rin. Sesshomaru tried to follow but Rin grabbed on to his arm and pulled him away from Kagome. Inuyasha looked around and worried that his brothers weren't near him.

"Don't worry Inuyasha. They're still here just in a store that Sango and Rin pulled them in." Kagome explained.

"Will they be ok?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes. Now tell me, which store do you like and we'll go in and buy whatever clothes you need." Kagome said placing her hands together.

"I don't know. I never been in here before." Inuyasha said.

"Ok well, pick a store and we'll see what's inside." Kagome said. Inuyasha looked around and pointed to a store. Kagome grabbed his hand and dragged him inside. Inuyasha blushed and followed Kagome. At an instant, Kagome left Inuyasha's side and searched throughout the store. Inuyasha stood there and watched at how quickly she moved. She came to Inuyasha and dropped pants in his arms. He stared at her in confusion and Kagome just smiled sweetly. He turned red and looked away. Kagome didn't notice. She was too busy grabbing random things from isles and dropped them on Inuyasha.

Inuyasha stared at her and the pile of clothes he carried. "Um, Kagome, isn't this a little too much? I mean, you might as well buy the whole store."

"I know it seems like a little too much but just try on what fits and I'll buy them for you." Kagome said.

"Uhh...you want me to try them all on?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome nodded.

* * *

Sango dragged Miroku into a store where she bought him a few clothes, a wallet, some chains around his neck and candy bars. Sango also bought a few things for herself. She looked at Miroku who looked pleased with his candy bar and bags in his hands.

"Is there anything else you want Miroku?" Sango asked shyly.

Miroku turned red from her arm linking with his. "Uhhmmm.. No. Thank you. I wish to find my brothers."

"That's fine. Let's check the upper level." Sango said as she led him to the escalator.

* * *

Rin and Sesshomaru walked around the food court and talked. Rin laughs.  
"So you cried because you tried to get your brother's foot released from the fence but got your foot caught instead?" Rin laughed more.

"It was before our parents died." Sesshomaru smiled.

"That's kinda funny cause me and my cousins saw a bunny and we ran to catch it." Rin began.

"Aren't they fast creatures?" Sesshomaru said.

"Yeah well we were like 5 or 6 years at the time. We didn't know that. So anyway, I was really confident in catching that rabbit so I jumped over a gate and landed on my face." Rin said. Sesshomaru smiled and laughed.  
"Hey! Thats not funny." Rin teased.  
"It really hurt." Rin giggled. Sesshomaru joined her.  
"You should smile and laugh more often." Rin added.

"Living in the conditions that I did, there was no reason for me to smile or laugh." Sesshomaru said.

"What about now?" Rin asked.

"What about it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You're living with me- I mean us. Don't we make you happy?" Rin asked as she corrected herself.

"Well because of you I have a reason to smile and laugh." Sesshomaru said staring in her eyes.

Rin stared right back. "Me? or us?" Rin corrected.

Rin and Sesshomaru stared at eachother's eyes passionately and dared not to look away. Until...  
"Are you guys ok?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru and Rin turned their heads slowly until they saw their families.  
"Huh?" Rin asked.

"Are you ok? Did you guys get what you needed?" Sango asked.

"Let's go home." Kagome said.

* * *

AT THE APARTMENT...

Everyone sat on the couch and watched tv. Nothing special was on so they sat around bored.

"I'm going to look for a movie." Kagome said as she got up.

"I'll help." Inuyasha said following her.

"I'm too tired." Sango said. "I'm going to bed."

"Ms. Sango, will you show me where I'll sleep?" Miroku asked shyly.

"Sure." Sango said grabbing his hand.

Sesshomaru and Rin sat next to eachother speechless.

"I must confess something to you." Sesshomaru said. He kept his eyes on the television but didn't pay attention to it.

"Take your time." Rin said watching the tv as well.

"It might be too soon. It's only been a day but, you've done so much for us already. I thank you for your compassion toward us but I would like to confess to you that I have fallen for you quickly than what I expected." Sesshomaru said.

"I don't understand." Rin said looking at him now.

Sesshomaru now looked at her seriously.  
"I know that my father will come looking for us. I'm sure he already knows we're gone. When he comes for us, I promise I won't let him hurt you. But if anything happens to me, I want to let you know that my heart belongs to you." Sesshomaru explained.

Rin grew clost to Sesshomaru inches away from his face.  
"You're the first person I grew to crush on quickly than I've ever crushed on someone." Rin said in an almost whisper.

"Crush?" Sesshomaru asked with the same tone. "Thats a start."

"Start to what?" Rin asked.

"You know." Sesshomaru said quietly and closed the gap between them.

Rin held the back of his neck to deepen the kiss. Sesshomaru responded by holding on to her waist. Rin managed to climb on top of him where they were in a deep kiss.

"Guys?" Kagome asked.

Rin and Sesshomaru instantly broke the kiss and stared at Kagome and Inuyasha barely holding in his laughter.

"Are you guys going to make out or watch tv?" Kagome asked.

"How was your first kiss Sessho?" Inuyasha asked.

Rin looked at Sesshomaru who she was still on top of.  
"That was your first kiss?" She asked confused. Sesshomaru nodded.  
"Wow, you're good." She complimented.

"Rin, answer my question." Kagome asked.

Rin looked at her.  
"Geez, keep your panties on. I choose to make out." Rin said grabbing Sesshomaru from the collar of his shirt and dragging him to her room.

"Remind me no to sleep on her bed ever again." Kagome said.

"Wow, that was fast of them." Inuyasha said.

"I guess we're the only ones going to watch a movie then." Kagome said.

"Thats ok I guess." Inuyasha added.

The two began watching a horror movie. (A/N: Just pretend they are watching some horror movie you like.) They watched it half way through till Inuyasha spoke.

"Why do you live with your cousins and not your parents?" He asked.

Kagome's expression turned to sadness.  
"I don't speak to family anymore."

"Why?"

"We just don't get along." Kagome answered slowly.

"So you decided to live with your cousins because you don't get along with your family?" Inuyasha asked confusingly. He knew Kagome didn't want to tell him the truth.

"Yup." Kagome sighed.

"Isn't that every family?" Inuyasha asked.

"You ran away from home so don't start with that bullshit!" She yelled. Inuyasha's ears fell flat and his eyes turned to sadness and faced the television.  
"I'm sorry." Kagome apologized. Inuyasha saw her eyes water and wrapped an arm around her for comfort. She rested her head on his chest.  
"My mother never loved me, she tried to give me up for adoption when I was six and my step father used to beat me. The only one who loved me was my little brother. As soon as I turned eighteen, I packed my stuff and left and since then I've never looked back."

"Why didn't you ever call the police?" Inuyasha asked.

"I tried but they beat me every time I picked it up so I dealt with it till I was old enough to take care of myself and I said that I was going to be free from them and I am. My cousins and I are going to the same college so we all decided to live together and make things less complicated." She answered.

"As long as your safe, that's all that matters." Inuyasha said quietly resting his head on top of Kagome's head.

"Thanks but why does that matter to you?" Kagome asked confusingly.

"You're the first person who cared for my safety besides my brothers." Inuyasha admitted.

Kagome looked him in the eye.  
"I'll always care. Being abused is not right." Kagome added. Inuyasha gave a small smile and lowered his head to kiss Kagome. Kagome lightly placed her hand on his chest making Inuyasha stop.  
"Look Inuyasha, I like you, a lot. But please give me a chance to know you. The last time I moved so quickly with someone, it didn't work out so well and I didn't like his motives with me. Just give me a chance to love you." Kagome said quietly. Inuyasha nodded and rested his head back on Kagome's head.

**Next Day**

Sango woke up next to a sleeping Miroku. She smiled and went in the shower.  
_'I think I might make this work with Miroku and I. Maybe make it into a relationship.'_Sango turned red at the thought and giggled.  
_'Last night was fun. It's not like we slept together intimately. We just made out. Still, I really do like him. It's only been a day though! Could it possibly work? Maybe I can talk to Rin about this later.'_ Sango wrestled herself in her thoughts and decided to get out of the shower to get dressed.

As she entered her room, she found Miroku waking up.  
"Hey, you're awake. Goodmorning." Sango said as she placed a small kiss on his lips.

"I keep forgetting I'm in my new home." Miroku said.

"It's ok, you'll get used to it. Get in the shower and come to the kitchen for breakfast. Quickly though, we have a class." Sango said walking out of the room.  
She walked into the kitchen and saw Inuyasha on the table eating pancakes and Kagome cooking.  
"Morning cousin. What's to eat?"

"Pancakes, eggs and bacon." Kagome answered.

"Sounds yummy. Has Rin woken up yet?" Sango asked.

"No. She and Sesshomaru kinda got intimate on the couch last night and continued in her room so I don't even want to knock." Kagome said.

"Well too bad. They're both going to be late for class." Sango said knocking on the door.  
"Rin! Wake up! You're going to be late!" No one answered and she opened the door.  
"Rin-!" Sango quickly looked away.

"Geez Sango! Don't you ever fucking knock!?" Rin said covering herself.

"I didn't think this was going to happen on the first night!" Sango yelled. "Just hurry and get dressed." Sango said closing the door. She walked back in the kitchen.

"I told you." Kagome laughed.

"Shut up." Sango said sitting on the table.

**At School**

Everyone walked into their school grounds.

"Hey, my class is over there in that building. I'll see you guys later for lunch." Kagome said and gave a quick hug to Inuyasha and ran in the building.

Everyone else walked in the same direction til a young man walked in front of them and pushed Inuyasha.  
"Who do you think you are? Don't ever touch Kagome!" The young man said.

"Who are you?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'm her boyfriend-"

"Ex-boyfriend." Rin corrected.

"Beat it Hojo." Sango threatened.

"Shut it! She's mine." Hojo yelled.

"Hey!" Inuyasha began. "I don't know who the hell you are but apparently you know Kagome. I don't care whether she was your girlfriend or not but if you ever threaten these girls or ever hurt Kagome, I'll personally beat the living shit out of you! Understand?! Get lost asshole!" Inuyasha yelled.

Hojo grumbled and walked away.

"Wow Inuyasha, that was amazing." Miroku said.

"Yeah, I never heard you talk like that before." Sesshomaru said.

"Thanks." Inuyasha blushed. "Who was that creep?"

"It's Hojo." Rin started. "Kagome's ex-boyfriend."

"He used to beat her all the time. Kagome used to make bad choices when she was in highschool and when she met him, she wanted to change who she was as a person." Sango said.

"But when she tried, he would hit her. It wasn't until us that she finally called it off." Rin added.

"I won't let him hurt her." Inuyasha said angrily with passion in his eyes.

"Thank you." Rin said with tears in her eyes.

"Lets get to class shall we." Sesshomaru insisted.

"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Sango yelled.

**Thanks for reading guys! Please review!**


	5. His Fear

**VERY IMPORTANT  
**

**So since the economy has hit my family pretty hard, we had to sell a lot of our stuff and our computer was one of them. It's been what? Two years since I last wrote a chapter in this story? I was serious when I said I had not forgotten about this story and within these I years I have written my chapters on paper so that I won't forget my ideas. I have been working and saving money so that I can buy my very own laptop sine I need it for college anyway. I have one now and I have my chapters and I'm willing to continue this story and finish it for no one likes an unfinished story.**

**TO ALL MY READERS AND REVIEWERS: I sincerely apologize for the longest wait I have bestowed upon you all. I will continue this story and I hope that those of you still hanging on to this story will continue to read and review and note that this story is mainly for you for giving me a second chance.**

**To all the new readers and reviewers, ENJOY!**

Last Time:

_"Wow Inuyasha, that was amazing." Miroku said._

_"Yeah, I never heard you talk like that before." Sesshomaru said._

_"Thanks." Inuyasha blushed. "Who was that creep?"_

_"It's Hojo." Rin started. "Kagome's ex-boyfriend."_

_"He used to beat her all the time. Kagome used to make bad choices when she was in high school and when she met him, she wanted to change who she was as a person." Sango said._

_"But when she tried, he would hit her. It wasn't until us that she finally called it off." Rin added._

_"I won't let him hurt her." Inuyasha said angrily with passion in his eyes._

_"Thank you." Rin said with tears in her eyes._

_"Lets get to class shall we." Sesshomaru insisted._

_"Crap! I'm gonna be late!" Sango yelled._

Now:

Throughout the day, Rin went to her classes thinking of Sesshomaru._ 'I can't believe what he and I did last night!'_ Rin thought. _'I pretty much made myself his. I don't know if I can do this! Maybe if I just tell him he'll understand. Oh no! What if I break his heart? He already said that he fell for me.' _Rin sighed heavily. She had hardly heard any of her professors lessons that day. She walked around her campus into the food court for something fresh to drink. She squinted her eyes and spotted Miroku eating by himself. Rin walked over to him surprising him and smiled.

"Hey." Rin greeted. "Mind if I sit?"

"Not at all Miss Rin." Miroku smiled.

Rin eyed his uniform and name tag. "Hey Miroku, what's with the new uniform? I hope that isn't something Sango picked for you at the mall."

"No I got a job at the The Juicer here in the food center. Half of the money I earn here goes to my tuition and books and the other half is for paying rent." Miroku explained.

"That's great Miroku." Rin began. "But you guys don't need to pay rent. We told you this already."

"Then what will I do with the other half?" Miroku asked confused.

"Whatever you want." Rin smiled.

"Alright then." Miroku smiled softly.

"When do you work?" Rin asked.

"I just got off actually. This will count as a class so i don't worry about all my other class times." Miroku answered.

"Well it seems you're all set then. Good for you."

"Thank you." Miroku said shyly.

"Let's go find the others and go home." Rin smiled. Miroku nodded.

* * *

"I can't believe the second day is a pain in the ass." Kagome sighed.

"You had trouble in class?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The class isn't the problem it's the work." Kagome answered annoyed.

"You don't like the work?" He asked.

"Who in their right mind likes homework?" Kagome asked.

"What do you need help with?"

"Math. I hate math!"

"I can help you if you want. I used to help Miroku with it all the time."

"That's good. Because I can never understand it for the life of me." Kagome giggled.

"Kagome!" Kagome and Sesshomaru turned at the sound of Sango's voice. "Finally we found you and with Sesshomaru. Thank God."

"Why didn't you just call me?" Kagome asked.

"We did." Sango answered annoyed. "You wouldn't pick up."

Kagome reached inside her bag and viewed all her missed calls. "Oh. Oops." She giggled.

"Let's go home." Rin said.

When they arrived home, Sango began to pack things from her room.

"Are you moving?" Miroku asked.

"Yeah to Kagome's room."

"Why?"

"Her room is big enough for the both of us."

Rin walked in Sango's room with everyone else. "Ok guys, here's the deal. Sango is rooming with Kagome so you three can room in here. This week we'll buy furniture for you and your own beds."

"We get to have our own beds?" Miroku asked. Rin nodded.

"This is great. Thank you." Miroku said. Rin nodded and walked out the room.

"Hey Rin." Kagome called from behind. "Are you feeling ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just a little worried."

"About what?" Kagome asked. When Rin didn't answer, Kagome spoke up quietly. "Is it about Sesshomaru?" Rin looked at her and nodded slowly. Kagome dragged her into her room and closed the door. "Are you regretting what happened between you and Sesshomaru last night?"

"Maybe." Rin said softly. "I just don't want to get his hopes up. I like him but I just met him. Last night he told me that he fell for me because he's so thankful that we're being so kind to him and his brothers."

"Maybe if you just tell him he'll understand. I honestly don't think he'll do anything to mess up while he's here. Unless you want them to go."

"No I wouldn't send them to the street. You're right though, I'll just tell him." Shesshomaru heard their conversation. Not that he tried but his demon ears were very strong.

"I'll be right back guys. I'm going for a walk." Sesshomaru said as he walked out of the apartment.

Rin and Kagome appeared from the room and went back into Sango's. "Hey where is Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"He said he was going for a walk." Sango answered.

Rin walked out of the apartment hoping she would find him. _'(sigh) This is going to be one hell of a year.' _Rin thought.

Sesshomaru kept on walking and entered a completely different neighborhood. He had no idea where he was going. It was getting darker so he turned around and began walking back to the apartment. He couldn't remember which direction he came from so he just kept walking. He suddenly slowed his pace but didn't stop walking. He knew someone was following him and he instantly shifted to hunter mode. He jumped up on a building roof and jumped from roof to roof as fast as he could to lead whatever was following him away from the city. Soon enough, he was out of the city and into a wide clearing of trees. He stopped running and stood still. He turned around and faced towards the direction of the city with a look so emotionless and cold. (A/N: infamous Sesshomaru look! ^-^)

"I know you are there. Show yourself." Sesshomaru demanded. A demon appeared in front of him with a mean grin on his face. He had long white hair like Sesshomaru's and gray eyes. He was tall and when he smiled, his teeth looked razor sharped. "Who are you?" Sesshomaru demanded.

"That is not important. The question you should be asking is why you are here." The demon said.

"How is that any of your concern?"

"It's not mine but the person who sent me here." The demon snickered.

"Who sent you?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Surely, you must know."

Sesshomaru felt anxious but did not let it show. "Naraku sent you? Why?"

The demon laughed menacingly. "He wants me to deliver a message to you my Lord."

_'Lord?'_ Sesshomaru thought. "What does he want?" Sesshomaru asked with demand.

"You shouldn't have left your brothers alone." Sesshomaru's eyes widened. The demon disappeared into the air leaving behind his taunting laughter. Sesshomaru immediately ran in his demon speed back to the apartment. Fear and anger consumed his body making him run faster. Sesshomaru thought the worst and grew worried for his brothers and the girls. It had already gotten dark and thought he was too late. His eyes began to glow red as he slammed the door to the apartment wide opened startling everyone.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Sesshomaru yelled.

The girls stepped back in fear with Inuyasha and Miroku in front of them. "Who Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha asked calmly.

"No one is here Sesshomaru except us." Miroku added.

"What's happening to him?" Rin asked fearfully.

"He's very angry." Miroku said.

"_Where. Is. He?_" Sesshomaru asked hoarsely.

Inuyasha walked toward Sesshomaru. "Sessh, I'm okay. Miroku is okay. We're all okay." As he said this, Sesshomaru's eyes began to fade back to their golden color. "Where have you been?" Inuyasha asked. "Rin went out to look for you?"

"I..." Sesshomaru looked around confused.

"Sesshomaru?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru faced her. "Are you alright?" Rin asked softly. "Is something wrong?"

Sesshomaru continued to stare at her. _' She said she didn't want to break my heart. I brought the danger in to her home. It was a trap.' _"We're leaving."

"What?" Miroku asked. "But I thought-"

"We're leaving now!" Sesshomaru yelled. "Get your things. We're leving in two minutes." He demanded. Inuyasha and Miroku silently went to get their things.

"Where will you go? What about school?" Rin asked.

"I'll find a place for us and we'll still go to school. We just won't be living here." he answered emotionless.

"Why not?" Rin asked. "I don't want you to leave." Rin said softly.

"You seemed doubtful about that earlier." Sesshomaru said closing the blinds of the windows.

"You heard?" Rin asked shocked.

"I have demon ears. I can hear just about anything." He said closing the door that he had slammed open. Rin didn't know what to say. "Listen, if i scared you with my confession last night then think nothing of it. I'm not some creep. Besides, I'll always put my family before you anyway."

"That's harsh." Rin began sadly. "I always put my family first so it doesn't bother me that you would do the same but you don't have to say it like you don't care."

"And you're telling me you care?" Sesshomaru asked as he dimmed the lights.

"Yes." Rin simply answered. "You and your brothers."

"I need to get my brothers out of here and away from you and your family." Sesshomaru said looking through the blinds of the window.

"Why do you keep looking outside?" Rin asked. Sesshomaru ignored her and kept looking out the window. Rin grew irritated. "Dammit Sesshomaru tell me what's going on!" Rin demanded as she made Sesshomaru face her. "I open up my home to you and your brothers and you dare disrespect me in my home? Now you want to get away from us like we're some fucking plague! Just tell me, who are you trying to get away from!"

"Naraku okay!" Sesshomaru yelled. Miroku and Inuyasha stared shockingly at Sesshomaru for what he just said. Sesshomaru looked at his brothers apologetically. "He found me and my brothers again. But it seems he's sending his friends to find us and scare us." He explained. "If he's sending his men to look for us then I can't guarantee you and your cousins' safety from him whether I'm near or not."

"Then wouldn't the safest thing to do at the moment is if you just stayed with us?" Rin asked kindly.

"I don't want any harm coming to you and your family because of mine." Sesshomaru answered.

"Sessho is right. We should leave." Miroku said. Inuyasha only nodded.

"No." Kagome shook her said with a smile.

"Consider us as family so we can protect each other." Sango said.

"Why?" Inuyasha asked.

"Family isn't the people who share the same blood running through their veins or by legal documents. It's the people who stay by your side no matter what making sure you're safe always." Sango answered.

"Why do you show us strangers such kindness?" Miroku asked.

"We were all strangers to each other once upon a time." Kagome said.

"You mean you guys are not really related?" Inuyasha asked. The girls shook their head.

Sesshomaru looked at Rin. "Naraku is very dangerous." Sesshomaru said very worried.

Rin gave him a warm smile. "Don't worry I'll protect you." She gave him a small kiss. Sesshomaru sighed and walked over to the door and opened it. He looked at his brothers' pleading look and the girls with a smile. He closed the door quietly and locked it.

"Okay, we'll stay." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes!" Miroku whispered. Inuyasha and Kagome laughed.

* * *

The entire first week of college seemed to have gone by so fast but with very good progress from the boys. Miroku continues to work in the food center of the school. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha have interviews for jobs later in the day and the girls still hold onto what they have. Their home, jobs and friends. At their apartment, Rin was helping Sesshomaru dress for his interview.

"I think you'll do great in there." Rin started. "Remember, have a conversation not an interview." Rin smiled.

"-an interview. I know." Sesshomaru smiled.

"Are you nervous?" Rin asked.

"No but it seems you're nervous for me." Sesshomaru teased.

"Very funny." Rin said giving him a quick kiss. "You look so cute." Rin giggled. "Hey Kagome, I'm taking Sesshomaru already to the interview and from there going to work. Sango will be back soon after she picks up Miroku and Inuyasha and most likely Sesshomaru. Will you be ok on your own?"

"Yeah I'm just going to finish making dinner and watch t.v. after. I'll be alright." Kagome answered.

"Alright then." Rin said as she and Sesshomaru walked out the door.

A few hours had gone by and Kagome turned off the t.v. and walked over to the kitchen.

"The food smells good." Kagome said to herself. "I guess I should prepare the table since everyone would be back shortly now." Kagome grabbed plates and began to set the table. Kagome immediately stopped what she was doing. She could sense a strong presence around. Kagome felt a pulse and placed her hand on the side of her stomach. _'Oh no.'_ Kagome thought. _'The Sacred Jewel is pulsing. Is someone after it once more?'_ Kagome heard a bang and ran into her room ready to face whoever was in her home. The wind knocked off the books from her shelf and she quickly calmed herself. She closed her window and placed the books back on the shelf.

"Hello Miko." A voice from behind said. Kagome turned around only to be hit across the head. She fell to the floor unconscious. The voice chuckled and picked Kagome up and walked out of the apartment.

After a while, Sango, Sesshomaru, Rin, Miroku, and Inuyasha met up at the parking lot with good news that Inuyasha and Sesshomaru were hired and start working Monday. They entered the apartment and smelled the food. They walked into the kitchen with the food still on the counter and the table unprepared.

"Kagome probably doesn't realize we're here yet." Sango laughed.

"Kagome, we're home!" Rin yelled. "We're all starving." She laughed.

"She's probably in her room. I'll go get her." Inuyasha said. He walked to her room and knocked. "Kagome are you in there?" When he received no answer he decided to walk in. "I'm coming in." Inuyasha opened the door and saw the room was a complete mess. He smelled blood. He crouched down by the corner in her room and touched the stained rug. He sniffed the blood and sure enough it was Kagome's blood. He looked around and found a note on her bed. He became shocked at what it said.

_'You shouldn't have left her alone.' -Naraku_

Inuyasha crushed the paper in his hand. He became angry at the thought that his adoptive father kidnapped the woman who showed him kindness. He looked at the blood stained carpet and only grew more enraged. His eyes glowed red and purple streaks appeared on his cheeks like Sesshomaru's. His claws grew longer and his fangs grew. He opened Kagome's window and jumped out following the scent of her blood. He landed on a wide clearing filled with trees far from the city and let out loud roar.

"I wonder where Kagome and Inuyasha are? They're taking too long and the food is getting cold." Rin said.

"Maybe they're making out." Sango said. Sesshomaru giggled and then immediately stood up.

"Sessho, what's wrong?" Miroku asked.

"It's Inuysha." Sesshomaru said.

"What about him?" Miroku asked.

"Something is wrong." Sesshomaru answered.

_'Oh no!'_ Rin thought. "Kagome!" She said.

They all ran into Kagome's room and saw the mess, the blood stained carpet and the open window. Sesshomaru spotted the crumbled paper. He picked it up and read it.

"It's Naraku." Sesshomaru said. "He has Kagome."

"And Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"If I'm correct, he's looking for her." Sesshomaru said.

"We should help him save Kagome!" Sango said.

"We should help him save Kagome from himself." Sesshomaru added.

"Why?" Sango asked.

"He transformed into his demon power. One he has no control over." Sesshomaru answered.

"What does that mean?" Rin asked.

"It means that Inuyasha will kill anyone in his path and he won't even realize it." Miroku answered.

"We have to look for him and Kagome. Sango, get your things." Rin said.

"Right." Sango agreed and went into her closet and grabbed her giant boomerang.

"Wow." Sesshomaru and Miroku said together.

"What?" Sango asked now dressed in armor matching Rin's.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Miroku asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Now let's go." Rin said jumping out the window with Sango behind her. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other and shrugged and then jumped out the window following the girls.

_'Here we go again.'_ Rin thought.

**So there you have it. I have another chapter on the way but I hope you enjoyed this one. Reviews would be most appreciated.**


	6. Two Sides

**Thank you for favoring this story.**

**ENJOY!  
**

Last Time:

"Wow." Sesshomaru and Miroku said together.

"What?" Sango asked now dressed in armor matching Rin's.

"Who exactly are you guys?" Miroku asked.

"We'll explain on the way. Now let's go." Rin said jumping out the window with Sango behind her. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other and shrugged and then jumped out the window following the girls.

_'Here we go again.'_ Rin thought.

Now:

Rin and Sango ran ahead with Miroku and Sesshomaru running behind them. They ran all over the city and didn't find any trace of Inuyasha. They ran passed the crowded city into the secluded projects of town. Rin and Sango stopped running and faced Sesshomaru.

"Do you know where Inuyasha might be going?" Rin asked.

"If he's looking for Kagome then he's not here in the city. Knowing Naraku, he is away from any city." Sesshomaru answered.

"Where could he possibly be? There are so many places you can go beyond this city." Sango sighed with frustration.

"Um-" Miroku started but interrupted by Rin.

"How are we going to get out of the city anyway?" Rin asked.

"I-"

"It will take hours maybe days to reach another place by car." Rin interrupted Sesshomaru. Miroku and Sesshomaru looked at each other.

"We know how we can get there." Miroku stated.

"Where and how?" Rin asked.

"I think we should look for Inuyasha where Naraku's pathetic follower followed me." Sesshomaru answered.

"Ok then you lead the way but how will we get there?" Sango asked.

"We run." Sesshomaru suddenly threw Rin on his back and started running in his demon speed. Miroku did the same with Sango and caught up with Sesshomaru. The girls screamed in surprise at the immense speed the boys were running. Miroku followed Sesshomaru to the spot where he had spoken to Naraku's follower. They let the girls off their backs and stared at them as they both tried to stay up balanced on their feet with their hair messy from the fast ride.

"How are you able to run as fast as a demon Miroku?" Rin asked.

"Sesshomaru and Inuyasha trained me when Naraku wasn't home." Miroku smiled.

Sango and Rin just stared at each other.

"Okay, lets get going." Rin said exhausted. "Wherever we're supposed to be going."

"I have Inuyasha's scent." Sesshomaru began walking. "He's not moving though. Maybe we can find him before he moves again." The group followed him.

"I have an unanswered question." Miroku said. He kept walking not wanting to slow anyone down with the next words coming out of his mouth. "Who are you girls anyway? Why did you lie to us saying you're cousins when you're really not?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru looked at Rin.

"Hold on we didn't lie, you just never asked about our lives." Sango answered quickly.

"Alright, how did the three of you meet?" Miroku asked.

"Are we really going to do this right now?" Rin asked. "We have more important things to do."

"Excuse me for wanting to understand the people I'm living with." Miroku said annoyed. Sesshomaru became surprised of hearing his voice so aggravated. "You offered to help us and we're willing to save your cousin. I apologize for sounding abrasive but I believe that at this point, we all should know the little details about each other." Miroku finished.

Sesshomaru waited for a response but Rin gave none. Sango took it as to continue answering Miroku's question.

"I'm an orphan." Sango began. "My parents died when I was five years old. The only person I had as a friend was Kagome and she was constantly abused by her family. I couldn't go to her because I knew they would abuse me too if I lived with them and I didn't want to risk her being taken away from Child Protective Service and not see her again so I never said a word to the police. Instead, I ran away. They were going to put me into a foster home and I didn't want to be separated from Kagome because I was the only person she felt safe with."

"You were homeless." Sesshomaru stated but Sango answered him like he asked her a question.

"Yes. I was for eleven years. When I was sixteen, I started to work and I used that money to buy food and new clothes and I saved some to rent an apartment. I was too young to get one so I stayed in homeless shelters or even sneaked in Kagome's room at night for a goodnight sleep. I met Rin in one of the shelters." Sango added.

"You were homeless too?" Sesshomaru asked Rin. Rin only nodded.

"Rin, I think you should explain why." Sango said.

"I was abandoned as a child. I don't know who my parents are except that they are also dead. Growing up I was placed in many different foster homes." Rin explained bristling but still kept walking. "I was so tired of it. Having a different mother saying they will love me and show me that there are good things in this world. But they kept sending me back with the same excuse: I never spoke a word. I had no emotion and it scared them. I ran away when I turned six from my foster home because the mother told me I will never be loved if I didn't show any emotion and that I looked as good as dead. I walked on the bridge beyond the projects so it was silent. I looked below me and it amazed me how high I was. It was a little thing I noticed. I kept thinking what my foster mother told me. So...I climbed over the gate...and I fell off." Rin said slowly.

"You fell off or jumped off?" Miroku asked.

Rin giggled. "Take it this way, I had every intention of ending my life that day."

"Why?" Miroku asked confused.

"I didn't see the point of living when no one wanted me around." Rin said softly.

"How did you survive?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't think I did." Rin answered bluntly. "I think I was brought back to life."

"By a doctor?" Miroku asked.

"No." Rin started. "I never went to the hospital. I think...my guardian angel gave me a second chance of life."

"Guardian angel?" Miroku asked.

"I know it sounds weird but when I died, I saw a man surrounded by a bright light so I couldn't see him very well. But I can't forget the smile and kindness in his eyes. He was tall like you Sesshomaru." Rin began. "He had his long hair in a high ponytail and he wore a white kimono. He looked like a king." Sesshomaru listened closely to her words. "I think he was a demon."

"Why do you say that?" Sesshomaru asked quickly.

"Well, he offered his hand for me to take and he had markings on his hand but I couldn't see them clearly and he had claws." Rin answered. "Anyhow, he told me that I was too young to be in that world so he told me not to be afraid because everything was going to be okay after I wake up. It was the first time I smiled." Rin said with a smile. "He took out a sword and was ready to use it on me but I wasn't afraid. I just smiled. The last thing I remember is him bringing down his sword and I woke up. I was in one of the beds in the shelter. One of the counselors told me that Sango was the one who found me on the floor so she brought me to the shelter. I would go with her sometimes over to Kagome's room and that is how I met Kagome. My guardian angel was right. Everything was okay after that." Rin smiled looking at Sango. "It was all thanks to Sango."

"When she woke up, I told her that I would be her best friend and I will always look out for her until I realized she was older than me but I still took care of her." Sango said. "When Rin turned eighteen, her and I bought the apartment we live in now and we took Kagome with us which was perfect because Kagome's bruises were so bad that it almost killed her. Rin managed to put us into another high school 600 miles away from where we lived to here. Almost two years now and we're here. We call each other cousins because we wanted to keep our last names instead of sharing one. We have our struggles but being together has made us live happily." Sango finished.

"You brought each other together." Miroku said kindly. Sango nodded. "You truly are amazing." Miroku added. Sango blushed at the comment.

"I found Inuyasha!" Sesshomaru ran in the direction of the lake with the small group chasing him. They saw Inuyasha punching down trees and growling. "Inuyasha snap out of it!" Sesshomaru yelled hitting him over the head. Inuyasha growled aggressively and threw Sesshomaru against a tree. Rin gasped making Iuyasha turn toward her. He ran after her and took a leap in the air ready to attack her.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as he jumped in the air and placed his hand on Inuyasha's head. A light shone from his left hand that seemed to have reflected on Inuyasha and knocked him to the floor unconscious.

Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha and shook him gently. "Inuyasha? Inuyasha wake up." Miroku and the girls caught up with him and stood there watching Inuyasha open his eyes slowly.

"Wha... what happened?" Inuyasha asked quietly.

"You transformed again." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Don't worry, you didn't hurt anyone."

"Where is Kagome?" Inuyasha stood up quickly.

"We haven't found her yet." Sesshomaru answered.

Inuyasha growled. "Damn Naraku." He hissed.

"Miroku, how did you do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"He placed his hand on your head and you were surrounded by a light and you fell back." Sesshomaru answered. "How did you do it?" Inuyasha stared at Miroku and the girls looked at him too.

"I just prayed." Miroku answered. "You were going to attack Rin and I didn't want you to get hurt either so I placed my hand on you and I prayed."

"It looked like you purified him." Sango said.

"You purified me?" Inuyasha asked annoyed. "I'm half demon Miroku! Did you forget? You could have killed me."

"I'm sorry, I didn't even know I had this power." Miroku mentioned.

"Miroku, do you remember anything before you were adopted?" Rin asked.

"My father used to be a monk before he died. I came from a generation of monks." Miroku answered.

"Maybe you should practice your abilities. Kagome can help you with that." Rin realized what she said and quickly placed her hand over her mouth.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well we have to say it now." Sango sighed. "When Rin and I were still in the shelters-" Inuyasha interrupted her.

"You were in shelters?" Inuyasha asked.

"I'll explain the whole story to you after this but yes, when Rin and I were still in the shelters, Kagome was being chased by demons and humans who could sense the jewel." Sango explained.

"Jewel?" Sesshomaru asked confused.

"Do you mean the sacred jewel?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded.

"Kagome is the high priestess of the sacred jewel?" Inuyasha asked mesmerized.

"Yes she is and it has only caused her pain. So many people want it for their selfish needs that it becomes difficult to help others with it when it is tainted by her anger." Sango explained. "The jewel will just make situations worse if she tries to help someone while she is upset or if that person is angry. Which upsets Kagome more because she knows the jewel will react badly."

"As long as Kagome is happy, the jewel will stay pure and therefore, keeps the balance between good and evil. If a pure evil aura is around her then the jewel will pulse as a reaction and warns her if danger is around. She either has to destroy the evil aura or get away from it." Rin added.

"This has happened before." Sesshomaru said as if he knew.

"Yes." Rin said confused. "But we got away from it."

"What happens when evil takes hold of the jewel?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Evil will try to control it." Sango said. "The jewel is inside her. If evil taints it while the jewel is still inside her body then Kagome's soul will be filled with darkness and thus controlled OR if the jewel is taken out of her body, which would be worse ,then the jewel will become so tainted with evil that the jewel itself will turn black and darkness will forever consume this world." Sango finished.

"Why do you ask?" Rin asked carefully. Sesshomaru stared at his brothers as if they all knew what they were thinking then stared at Rin.

"Naraku is the evil darkness after the jewel." Inuyasha said lowly. The girls gasped.

* * *

Kagome awoke with a piercing headache that made her shut her eyes tightly. She placed her hand on her head and felt the bandages on her head. _'I remember now.' _Kagome thought. _'I wonder if they know I'm gone. I wonder if they even know where I am because I have no idea where I am.'_ Kagome thought sadly as a tear rolled down her cheek. She looked at her surrounding and realized she was in a room. There were no windows. Just darkness. Kagome buried her face between her knees. _'...Inuyasha...'_

Inuyasha's ears perked up and turned around facing an empty field.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" Miroku asked.

"I...I know where Kagome is." Inuyasha answered.

"Where?" Sango asked quickly.

"Let's go." Inuyasha said running at the direction of the empty field. Miroku and Sesshomaru quickly followed with the girls on their backs."

Kagome lifted her face from her knees at the sound of the doorknob across from her. _'Someone is coming in.'_ Kagome thought nervously.

The door opened and a tall man walked in wearing a suit. Kagome couldn't see his face clear but she knew that he was responsible for her being where she was. The man chuckled and walked over to Kagome. "Hello Priestess."

Kagome became fearful at the sound of his voice. "Who are you?" She demanded nervously.

"You got away from me once before but I have found you." He began. Kagome looked at him confusingly. She had no idea what he was talking about. "Although, finding you was an accident. I was searching for my sons who got lost." Kagome's eyes widened. She knew who this man was. "They ran away and I am very, very worried about them." Kagome hated how he sounded like a concerned father. He was so fake! "Now I have found you all. Two birds with one stone."

"You will never get your hands on the jewel!" Kagome determinedly stood up. "You didn't then and you won't now! And don't you dare go near my friends or I promise you, you will pay with your life if any harm comes to them." Kagome spoke sternly. "Now I demand to know who you are."

"My name is Naraku you insolent brat." Naraku said gripping Kagome's neck. She winced in pain but refused to show fear. "I will get that jewel from you if I have to rip it out of you or even let history repeat itself once more. One way or another, the jewel will be mine!" Naraku yelled squeezing her neck tighter.

Kagome placed her hands on his chest and released energy sending him back. "What do you mean 'history repeat itself'?" Kagome demanded.

Naraku chuckled. "You don't even remember, do you?" Kagome's fists glowed pink with the jewel's energy. "We had faced each other once before." He snickered.

_'What?'_ Kagome thought. Naraku jumped over Kagome and pinned her against the wall roughly. _'No...Inuyasha...'_

_

* * *

_Inuyasha ran faster. He knew Kagome was in trouble and he was afraid he wouldn't get to her in time. The thought of losing her scared him and it was enough persuasion to run faster. Inuyasha was far ahead than his brothers who struggled to keep up with him. A Japanese castle-like building came into view and Inuyasha could smell Kagome's scent inside mixed with Naraku's. His eyes turned red and purple streaks appeared on his face and his claws and fangs grew out.

"He's transforming again!" Sesshomaru yelled.

"We have to get to Kagome before he does!" Miroku yelled running faster.

Inuyasha ran through the door knocking it down. He ran through a hallway and knocked down another door revealing Naraku grasping Kagome's neck against the wall. He ran at Naraku and pulled him away. Kagome stared at him with fear and shock.

"Inuyasha, what happened to you?" Kagome asked in a shaky voice. Inuyasha snarled and walked towards her. "Inuyasha, it's me. Don't you remember me?" Kagome instantly saw Naraku aiming what looked like a tentacle at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha look out!" Kagome pleaded but Inuyasha didn't pay attention. Kagome saw the fierce movement of the tentacle and looked at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! Sit boy!" Inuyasha fell flat on his face creating a little crater on the floor. The tentacle missed Inuyasha and Kagome flung herself on him. "Inuyasha wake up!" She yelled.

Inuyasha stood up groggily and saw Kagome's fearful eyes in tears. "Let's get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled as he dragged Kagome out of the castle revealing the rest of her friends. She hugged Inuyasha and cried.

"I was so worried about you. I thought he was going to kill you." Kagome held on to him. _'She was worried about my safety?_' Inuyasha thought shockingly. _'I came to save her and she saved me.'_ Inuyasha held her close. _'I want to protect you always, Kagome.'_ Inuyasha's body radiated immense power and a blue aura surrounded him and Kagome.

"He's back to his normal self." Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"But how?" Miroku asked in surprise. An immense wind surrounded them.

"Look out!" Rin yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha were thrown far from each other by Naraku's tentacles. Naraku looked enraged and released one of his tentacles pushing Sesshomaru and Miroku on one side and Sango and Rin on the other, then released another tentacle straight for Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her. He didn't want to lose Kagome but Naraku is much faster.

"Kagome! NOOOO!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

**There was the other chapter. I hoped you all liked. Please read and review.**


	7. The Sword and The Clue

**Plenty of you have added this story as a story alert. I'll try to update chapters sooner than later.**

LAST TIME:

Inuyasha stood up groggily and saw Kagome's fearful eyes in tears. "Let's get out of here!" Inuyasha yelled as he dragged Kagome out of the castle revealing the rest of her friends. She hugged Inuyasha and cried.

"I was so worried about you. I thought he was going to kill you." Kagome held on to him. _'She was worried about my safety?_' Inuyasha thought shockingly. _'I came to save her and she saved me.'_ Inuyasha held her close. _'I want to protect you always, Kagome.'_ Inuyasha's body radiated immense power and a blue aura surrounded him and Kagome.

"He's back to his normal self." Sesshomaru sighed in relief.

"But how?" Miroku asked in surprise. An immense wind surrounded them.

"Look out!" Rin yelled.

Kagome and Inuyasha were thrown far from each other by Naraku's tentacles. Naraku looked enraged and released one of his tentacles pushing Sesshomaru and Miroku on one side and Sango and Rin on the other, then released another tentacle straight for Kagome. Inuyasha jumped up and ran to her. He didn't want to lose Kagome but Naraku is much faster.

"Kagome! NOOOO!"

"INUYASHA!" Kagome yelled.

NOW:

The collision was very instant. No one saw it coming. Not Kagome; not Inuyasha and certainly not the rest of the group. Not even Naraku. The brightest light anyone has ever seen was so beautiful and blinding that everyone only caught a small glimpse of a person surrounded in a blue aura above the sky and Inuyasha's hands radiated that blue aura as he swung his arms above him as if he carried something in hand. Sesshomaru was not able to see it clear but it felt so familiar to him. By the time the bright blue aura dimmed, the figure in the sky was gone as if it was a leaf flowing through the air and a mighty sword in the shape of a large fang was placed in Inuyasha's hands. Naraku's attack was blocked by Inuyasha's sword. As if naturally, Inuyasha pushed Naraku back with the sword and swung as hard as he could slicing a few of Naraku's tentacles.

_'Damn!'_ Naraku thought. _'How the hell did he get back the sword?'_ Naraku looked up at the night sky and saw a familiar figure. _'Damn you Inutaisho! I will end your sons' life!'_ Naraku thought menacingly and quickly regenerated sending another tentacle at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha easily dodged it and jumped in the air getting ready to attack Naraku. "Wind Scar!" Inuyasha brought his sword down toward Naraku making it look as if his sword sliced the sky. The attack was a perfect hit and sent Naraku flying back with spilled blood all over the green grass. Naraku cursed the night releasing miasma and fled in speed. Inuyasha landed on the grass gracefully and sighed in relief. He looked at the sword in his hands as it went from looking like a large fang to a rusty looking katana.

"Inuyasha?" He heard. Inuyasha turned around facing Kagome's shocked face and hugged her close with no hesitation.

"Inuyasha, are you okay?" Kagome asked.

Inuyasha giggled. "You idiot." Everyone was surprised and confused by his words. "You've worried about me this whole time when I've been looking for you wondering if you are alright." Inuyasha said. "I'm happy you're not hurt." He said cupping her cheek.

Kagome smiled sweetly but suddenly asked, "Then why did you look so different in there? Like you were going to attack me?" Kagome asked.

Now Inuyasha was confused. "Attack you? When did I attack you?"

"When we were in that strange room." Kagome answered. "You know, when he had me pinned by the neck."

"He had you pinned by the neck?" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome was confused.

"That's right!" Miroku started. "He went inside looking for Kagome in his demon form but came out of there in his normal self." Miroku pointed out.

"How did you get him to do that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I don't even know what you guys are talking about." Kagome said.

"I'm half demon." Inuyasha said. "When I can't control my anger, I transform into my full demon form. I don't know how to control myself when I transform into a full demon. I don't even realize it's happening." Inuyasha explained. Kagome just stared at him pondering.

"Is there ever a time you can turn human?" Kagome suddenly asked.

"Yeah, on the night of the new moon." He answered.

"That's tomorrow night." Rin added.

"Well then you have all day tomorrow to practice how to control yourself because if it happens again, then I have to detain you like I did before you tried attacking me." Kagome said with a smile.

"Wait, how exactly did you detain him Kagome?" Miroku asked. "How were you able to snap him back to normal?"

Kagome's eyes twitched. "I...uh..." She hesitated. "I-I...placed an...enchantment on him." Kagome said slowly feeling more and more nervous.

"Is that why I woke up from the floor?" Inuyasha asked confused. Kagome stiffly nodded.

"What does this enchantment do Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Well..." Kagome began. "It only works when I say the magic words." She said trying to move the subject a little further.

"Is the enchantment still in effect?" Sesshomaru asked. Again, Kagome nodded.

"Try it so we can all see." Inuyasha said casually.

Kagome opened her mouth in protest but closed it when all her friends looked at her confusingly. She sighed in frustration and turned her back on the group. "Sit boy." Inuyasha instantly fell face flat to the floor creating a crater beneath him. Sango and Rin broke out laughing as Inuyasha picked himself off the floor pissed off.

"When did you get those beads Inuyasha?" Miroku asked before Inuyasha yelled. Inuyasha looked at the beads around his neck and faced Kagome.

" Sit boy? Like a dog? What is this Kagome?" He asked annoyed.

"They are the beads of subjugation. That is what keeps the enchantment working. I just say those magic words and the beads pull you down." Kagome answered.

Inuyasha took a deep breath looking extremely annoyed. "Then we'll just take it off." Inuyasha said trying to take the beads off. He tried taking it off but it just wouldn't lift farther than his head. Then he tried pulling the beads until they broke but nothing worked. He looked at Kagome with frustration.

"You can't take them off unless I do it." Kagome said slowly while cringing her face waiting for a yelling reaction from Inuyasha.

"Well then can you _please_ take them off?" Inuyasha said more annoyed than ever.

Kagome placed her finger on her chin thinkng whether she would take it off or not. "I don't want to."

"Why the hell not?" Inuyasha was now angry.

"Because you're so cantankerous." Kagome answered annoyingly. "That helped me get you back to normal and I would rather have the enchantment on you to control you if you lose control than for you to lose control and I have no way of reaching you." Kagome answered.

"Fine." Inuyasha answered taking his sheathed sword in hand and walking back to the city.

"Ok, is anyone here besides me wondering why Inuyasha was surrounded by a blue aura and now has a large demon sword?; or at least it looked like one when he was fighting Naraku." Rin pointed out.

"How did you get that sword Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I don't know." Inuyasha answered truthfully. "I just thought of saving Kagome and it felt like I had a weapon in my hand so I brought it up to protect her from Narkaku. I didn't know it was a sword until it was in front of me."

"You received it because you wanted to save Kagome." Sesshomaru said. Everyone faced him. "Kagome was the first person you thought to save and protect and that gave the sword the effect it needed to come to your aid." Sesshomaru explained.

"You know what it is?" Rin asked.

"It was our father's most powerful sword. By father, I mean Inuyasha's and mine before Naraku." Sesshomaru added.

"How do you know that?" Inuyasha asked.

"Because I remember dad displaying them and talking about them before he died. He created that sword out of his fang."

"Them? There is more than one sword?" Sango asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. "The name of that sword is Tetsusaiga. It can kill one hundred demons in one swing."

"Wow." Inuyasha whispered in awe. He unsheathed the sword as it went from being a rusty old kitana to a grand fang looking sword. He motioned to Sesshomaru. "Do you want to hold it?" Inuyasha asked. "If it was dad's then it belongs to both of us."

"No." Sesshomaru answered. "I remember that dad said that the sword picks who it wants. Once it chooses, no demon can grasp it in their hands except humans otherwise the sword would give off a strong electrical impulse making it unbearable for demons to hold. For humans, it just wouldn't react at all." He explained.

"Will you just try?" Inuyasha asked impatiently. Sesshomaru sighed heavily and walked slowly forward. He looked at the sword wanting so bad to use it's power but he knew that his father was watching them from above and had already made his choice. He placed his hand on the base of the sword and instantly the sword went back to being a rusty old kitana with the base burning his hand. Sesshomaru dropped the sword on the floor and walked toward the city.

"We should get back." Sesshomaru said emotionless. (ring any bells anyone?) Everyone followed him silently. Inuyasha picked up his sword and sheathed it and silently followed his friends.

It has been a few weeks since Kagome was rescued from Naraku. Everything seem to have gone normally for the group. They went to school, went to work, and participated in school activities just like any other student would spend their college life. Although, recently, Kagome had been having dreams of another lifetime. She dreamed she was in an open field wearing an old school uniform. Inuyasha was standing next to her wearing a red kimono with a sword tucked in his belt. Miroku stood next to him wearing a dark purple monk kimono with a staff in his hands and Sango beside him wearing armor and her boomerang in hand. An elderly woman stood behind them wearing a priestess kimono, a young fox demon child was beside her and a small cat on her shoulder. Sesshomaru was far in the distance wearing a white kimono with hexagon patterns embroidered in different colors on his kimono and he had armor attached to one shoulder and a long fuzzy looking boa on the other shoulder with two swords attached in his belt. A green toad stood beside him with a two headed staff in his hands, a two headed dragon stood behind him and a small girl who looked like Rin stood beside him with a cute smile. They all stood smiling (aside from Sesshomaru who looked serene) looking ahead to the shining sun with hope spread throughout all their faces.

It was always the same dream. Kagome didn't understand it but she felt at peace when she had that dream even if she didn't understand it. She took it like a vision of greater things to come.

"Oh my God." Kagome snapped out of her little day dream and turned facing Sango sitting at the table looking down a book. "Guys, look at this." Sango said a little louder. Everyone gathered around the table.

"What is it Sango?" Rin asked.

"Look." Sango pointed at the book she was looking at. Everyone looked at the picture Sango pointed in the book. It was a picture of them only it was not them. They were dressed in different clothing and they were in an area they did not recognized. "They looks just like us." Sango said softly.

"Where did you get this book?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's my history book." Sango replied.

"What does it say?" Inuyasha asked.

" 'A group of humans and demons and one half demon stand beside each other right before they make their final attack on an evil demon who long ago, during the feudal era, threatened the life of the entire world. The tall demon stands beside his minion and a child who chose to follow him to aid in the protection of the world. It is said that after the war, the demon raised the young child until she was of age and mated her; living a long life until they died of old age. The two young humans, a monk and a demon slayer married and had many children who also died of old age. The old woman was a priestess who brought the group up to health when they were near death and took care of a demon fox child but when she passed, the demon fox child took care of himself and the demon cat. He was the one that lived the longest but eventually died of old age as well. The cat that was beside him was not found after the boy's death and was said that the cat died off eventually since it's remains were not found. The half demon and the young woman beside him, who seems to be the only dressed in modern day school uniform, were the strongest of the group and were known as the saviors of the world. Though it is said that the young woman was not from that time, stories go that she stayed by the half demon's side and lived a long life with him. Although, no evidence was found of her existence except the stories that were passed on through generations from the people who lived in the village she took care of. She was known as the "Priestess from Another Time" yet scientists believe she came from the future because of her uniform.' " Sango read from the group. "It says here that this was a picture that was taken and kept in the home of the village priestess." Sango explained.

"Rin, that really looks like you when you were a kid." Kagome said.

"This is way too creepy." Miroku said. "Are there anymore pictures?"

Sango turned the page and saw another picture of spider-like man and a woman in a white kimono. They all gasped.

"That's Naraku." Sesshomaru hissed.

"But who's the woman?" Inuyasha asked.

"It says that she was his strongest fighter." Sango said.

"I've never seen this woman." Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha and Miroku agreed.

Kagome stood looking out the window completely shocked at the description Sango read.

"Kagome?" Rin asked. "Are you alright?" Kagome faced her with a horrified look on her face that scared Rin. "Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I've had dreams." Kagome answered quietly.

"What kind of dreams?" Rin asked placed her around Kagome's shoulder.

"I've seen that picture in my dreams." Kagome began. Everyone in the room began to crowd around her. "Wearing the same outfits. We looked out over a hill and we looked happy. It's always the same thing."

"What about Naraku and the woman?" Miroku asked.

"I didn't see them but I did see the old woman and the fox kid and the cat and the green little toad beside Sesshomaru." Kagome explained.

"What could this all mean?" Sango asked.

"I have a feeling that this information is going to help us defeat Naraku. If it's really us in the picture, then we can beat Naraku." Inuyasha said.

"We beat him before." Kagome added. Everyone stared at her in shock.

"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.

"When Naraku kidnapped me, he said that we had faced each other before. I didn't know what he meant but he said that he would get the jewel from me even if history were to repeat itself."

"What?" Sango yelled.

"Why didn't you say anything before?" Inuyasha asked annoyed.

"What difference does it make? We wouldn't have known anything about it until tonight." Kagome answered. "And if I may add, if we don't know anything else from the old woman and all the other people we don't know in that book, then maybe they are people we will meet in the later future."

"That's a good point." Miroku said. "In fact, we should look for them."

"How? We don't know anything about them." Sango proclaimed.

"Well, if the old woman was a priestess long ago, maybe we could look for places that are holy or an area that require some medicinal herb like farms and small towns or any other place." Kagome mentioned.

"Alright, let's start looking." Inuyasha ran to the computer and searched any place that related the old woman.

"But there are plenty of farms around here. How do we know where to look?" Kagome asked.

"You said to look for a place that is either holy or a place that has medicine." Inuyasha typed on the computer. "I know that there is a place that many people go to when they are sick and when they need some spiritual guidance. I'm not big on either of 'em and I've never been there but it's called 'The Sacred Tree'." Inuyasha pointed at the screen.

"How do you know about this place?" Miroku asked.

"I heard Naraku talking about it over the phone once."

"Why would Naraku talk about that?" Miroku asked confused.

"I don't know. All I heard was that he could not get in so he needed someone innocent to enter. I didn't know what he meant so I just shrugged it off. But maybe we can ask some questions." Inuyasha answered.

"You're a genius Inuyasha!" Kagome said hugging him tightly.

"It's no big deal really." Inuyasha blushed.

* * *

The next day, after everyone finished class, the group of friends drove miles and miles away from the city to the mountains of their destination. There were no longer any buildings or cars or pavement road. There were only dirt roads and and trees and hills everywhere. They parked the car in front of large steps that went even higher.

"We're here." Rin said getting out of the car.

"Wow. We have to walk up all those steps?" Inuyasha asked.

"We need to get information remember?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah but what if this is not the right place?" Inuyasha asked.

"Then we'll go home and look for another place." Miroku answered.

"I'm just glad we're out of this car." Sango said stretching. "That was a long drive."

"You were asleep the whole way." Rin complained.

"The pain on my butt tells me it was a long drive. Thank God it's a Friday." Sango continued to stretch. Miroku, Rin and Sesshomaru giggled.

"Hey Kagome, come check this out." Inuyasha opened her side of the door. "We have to walk up all those steps."

Kagome exited the car slowly and looked up the steps. She couldn't see anything except more steps. _'This place.'_ Kagome thought. _'I know this place. It's like a memory from a dream. Almost like home.'_ Kagome felt content just standing there. _'How do I know this place?'_

"Hey Kagome, I'll race y- uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha looked at Kagome who stood absolutely frozen staring at the steps. "Kagome?" He waved his hand in front of her face. "Kagome, are you alright?" He felt her forehead and quickly drew his hand back. _'She's hot.'_ "Hey guys, I think Kagome developed a fever. She's not moving."

"Kagome?" Sango placed her hand on Kagome. "Oh wow, she's really hot."

Kagome didn't realize anything that was going on. She did, however, began having flashbacks of things she didn't realize. She did recognize that area, she just didn't know how. As if her mind was thinking on it's own, high pressure pulsated around her head trying to remember things she didn't know until it was too much. Her eyes looked like they rolled behind her head and she began to fall backwards.

Inuyasha quickly caught her and picked her up bridal style.

"We need to get Kagome up those steps now and look for a healer!" Rin demanded.

Inuyasha jumped up the steps trying to get there as fast as he could. Sesshomaru and Miroku put the girls on their backs and jumped up the steps catching up to Inuyasha. Within five minutes, the group finally reached the top completely breathless (well the guys are anyway). They fell on their knees and tried catching their breath. Miroku held onto his chest to steady his heartbeat but he was in too much pain.

"I need help!" Inuyasha yelled as loud as he could.

People looked at them surprised. "The demons were able to enter?" The people just stared at them in amazement and whispered all around. "They're not purified." "How did they enter?"

"Don't just stand there!" An elderly woman said. She wore a priestess gown and the group figured out that she was probably the woman in charge. "Get them some water and take the girl to my infirmary." The old woman demanded. People rushed to help them and gave them sips of water slowly so it doesn't overwhelm them. Others grabbed Kagome and took her to the infirmary. The people assured him she would be alright now and there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha nodded gratefully and fell to his knees softly trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat off his face. The old woman walked toward Inuyasha until she stood before him. He slowly looked up at her breathing heavily. She placed the cup of water she had in her hands to Inuyasha's lips until he drank most of it. She put the cup aside when he finished it and looked down at him.

"Ive been expecting you."

**There you go guys. Another chapter is done :D I'll try and get the next one up in a much shorter time. I promise you ^_^ Send me some reviews please! :)**


	8. New Friends

**I updated as fast as I could ^-^**

**ENJOY!**

Last Time:

_"Don't just stand there!" An elderly woman said. She wore a priestess gown and the group figured out that she was probably the woman in charge. "Get them some water and take the girl to my infirmary." The old woman demanded. People rushed to help them and gave them sips of water slowly so it doesn't overwhelm them. Others grabbed Kagome and took her to the infirmary. The people assured him she would be alright now and there was nothing to worry about. Inuyasha nodded gratefully and fell to his knees softly trying to catch his breath and wiping the sweat off his face. The old woman walked toward Inuyasha until she stood before him. He slowly looked up at her breathing heavily. She placed the cup of water she had in her hands to Inuyasha's lips until he drank most of it. She put the cup aside when he finished it and looked down at him._

_"Ive been expecting you."_

Now:

Inuyasha looked at at her confused. "Who are you?"

"My name is Kaede. This is my farm." She answered bluntly. "Gather your friends and come with me." She turned and walked inside a large building. Inuyasha and the rest of the group followed the old woman inside. She led them to a small but comfy room where she served them all tea. They politely drank the tea. Kaede took a sip and viewed the group before her. "You have come with questions in mind." She said.

"How do you know that?" Miroku asked.

"You demons were able to enter through the barrier that I have put up to protect my farm." She said to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru. "Only pure souls can enter and that is mostly humans. If you two were able to enter, then you have come with a task. A task that involves me." She said. "So, what do you want?"

"Let us start from the beginning." Sesshomaru began. He told her how he, Miroku and Inuyasha were adopted and were raised abusively by their father Naraku and that they ran away from him but he only followed them. How he attacked them and is now after the jewel and now they need to stop him.

"That is quite a story." Kaede began. "But what does this have to do with me?" The entire group looked at each other in hesitation. Kaede smiled. "How much do you each remember of your past Inuyasha?" She asked.

"Uh...how do you know my name?" He asked.

"Inuyasha?" Sango showed Inuyasha her history book and was surprised to see the old woman in the picture. "Kagome was right." Inuyasha looked at the old woman confusingly.

"Allow me to bring you back some memories." Kaede said placing her hand on his head and the other on his chest. Inuyasha's eyes widened as his mind swirled in different colors almost like fast moving pictures. One paused where he was dressed in a red robe and he had his sword in hand. He walked towards Kaede taking a package from her hands and jumping to the air. Another swift of colors changed and stopped at a scene where he sat next to Miroku and a little fox demon laughing together. Then it changed again but he stood next to Kagome holding her hand as if she was his. The flashbacks ended and Inuyasha stumbled backwards a little. He inhaled deeply almost choking.

"What was that?" Inuyasha freaked.

"That was you in your past life." Kaede answered.

"Just like in the book." Inuyasha grabbed Sango's book. "I was wearing this and Miroku was next to me wearing that and holding that staff. And this fox kid was there too. I don't know who that is though." Inuyasha said wiping the sweat from his face.

"You just saw this? Right now?" Rin asked.

"Yeah."

"Shippo?" Kaede called staring at the door. They all heard footsteps and watched the door. The little fox boy entered.

"Yes Miss Kaede?" He answered.

"I want you to meet new friends. Everyone, this is Shippo." Everyone greeted him and Shippo politely greeted back. He sat next to Kaede with a smile on his face.

"Hey, you're Sesshomaru." Shippo pointed at Sesshomaru.

"How do you know me child?" Sesshomaru asked.

"I had dreams about you." Shippo smiled. "You don't look any different, except the emotion. You didn't talk much but you were still nice to me. Not like Inuyasha."

"Me?" Inuyasha whined.

"Yeah you used to always pick on me because I was always around Kagome and because I pulled pranks on you and because I used to-"

"Please kid, maybe you should talk slower and calmly. You're too loud." Inuyasha interrupted.

"You used to say that too!" Shippo said.

Everyone giggled aside from Inuyasha.

"Shippo is another demon who was able to pass through my barrier. I found him right after his parents passed away." Kaede said.

"You're Rin." Shippo said. Rin nodded. "You are a lot older than you are in my dreams but you still have that same smile. We used to play in my dreams a lot." Rin smiled.

"We still can if you want."

"Really? That would be so much fun." Shippo almost yelled in joy.

"Now Shippo." Kaede began. "They have come here looking for help to defeat Naraku. To complete their destiny once again."

"But, where's momma?" Shippo asked.

"She's sick right now but don't worry child, she's in the infirmary getting better. We can see her after we are done here." Kaede answered.

"Momma?" Sango asked. "You mean Kagome?"

"In my dreams, I used to call Kagome my mommy. She's not my real mommy but she took care of me like my real mommy would have." Shippo said.

"That's sweet." Sango smiled.

"You are all descendants of your great ancestors who long ago fought against this evil before." Kaede began.

"Why must we defeat him again?" Miroku asked. "Did we fail last time?"

"No. You succeeded but you didn't kill him. He fled like he always does but he was no longer a threat to the world. He said that one day he would return to finish what he started. He has returned to try and destroy your family Inuyasha."

"My family?" Inuyasha asked.

"When Naraku fled, you and Kagome swore to never let Naraku hurt you again. So Kagome stayed by your side instead of returning to the future like she was supposed to alternating the future to what it is today. None of you are related except of course for you and Sesshomaru but after many years, the DNA that your children carried died off as they went their way and married different people. You two must join forces again and defeat Naraku permanently."

"Wow." Inuyasha blushed bright red. "That's a lot to take in." Inuyasha rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's not so bad Inuyasha." Miroku began. "In fact, maybe this information will help you get closer to Kagome." Miroku nudged him teasingly. Sango hit Miroku on the shoulder playfully and Sesshomaru laughed.

"She doesn't even like me like that. She already told me." Inuyasha said. The group looked at him.

"Looks like the tables have turned slightly." Kaede smiled.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Back then, Kagome had strong feelings for you but you didn't have feeling for her like you did for my sister Kikyo."

"I don't know who that is."

"She was your first love long ago and she loved you very much but she was a walking corpse. It wasn't until Naraku killed her, you finally accepted Kagome's feelings."

"So, did I even love Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. "I can't believe I did that."

"I do not know. You tell me." Kaede asked with a smile. Inuyasha looked down.

A young woman walked in with a tray of tea. "Hello, Kaede. I brought more tea for your guests."

"Thank you Kikyo."

"Hi." Kikyo said offering Inuyasha tea. Inuyasha and Kikyo stared at each other not looking away from each other.

"Hi I'm Inuyasha."

"It's nice to meet you." Kikyo said. "Would you like to go for a walk with me later?" She asked with a soft smile.

"I would love to but I have to visit my friend in the infirmary who isn't feeling so well." Inuyasha answered.

"I just came from there. The young woman is responding well with the medicine. She'll be fine." Kikyo said.

"Oh. Well in that case, I'll see you outside." Inuyasha responded.

"Great." Kikyo said walking out.

"Inuyasha? How dare you?" Sango said standing up.

"What?" Inuyasha asked.

"How can you do that to Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's not my girlfriend Sango."

"That's not the point. Kagome risked her life protecting you and you're going off with some hussy you just met?" Sango said standing up.

"Hey, do not call Kikyo that." Inuyasha stood up facing Sango. "I risked my life for Kagome as well. Someone is interested in me and I would like to get to know her better! Inuyasha said walking out the room.

"The nerve of that guy!" Sango said leaving the room as well.

"Looks as if history will repeat itself once more." Kaede said shaking her head.

"What do you mean Miss Kaede?" Miroku asked.

"The young demon slayer used to be upset when Inuyasha ran after my sister so long ago because it hurt Kagome. Now he is doing the same."

"Kikyo is your sister today?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, she is my young cousin is all but we were sisters long ago and she didn't like Kagome long ago. She used to try and kill her for taking Inuyasha's heart but Kagome was much smarter and stronger." Kaede said.

"Well no disrespect to you personally Lady Kaede, but your cousin is beginning to get on my nerves. She should wait and let Inuyasha see Kagome before they go off together. It's rude." Rin said standing up and walking out.

Miroku and Sesshomaru stared at each other then at Kaede.

"Do not worry boys. This is only the beginning. Once the memories start to return to all of you, maybe you will be able to stop each other from repeating the same mistakes. I know Inuyasha can be hot headed at times." Kaede said.

"Lady Kaede, will we remember all of our memories?" Miroku asked.

"No, just the ones that need to be remembered. The past is the past and must rest and not be disturbed otherwise, the future can change all over again and it may not be good next time. This is your only chance."

"Thank you for the hospitality, we would like to see our friend now." Sesshomaru said standing. Miroku and Kaede stood up as well.

"Can I see her too?" Shippo asked.

"Of course." Sesshomaru answered.

When they entered, Sango and Rin were standing beside Kagome's bed. Shippo jumped on Sesshomaru's shoulder and looked at Kagome.

"Wow, she's beautiful." Shippo said.

As if on cue, Kagome's eyes opened and stared at Shippo. "Hi, you must be Shippo." She smiled. Shippo nodded nervously. "I had dreams about you." Kagome began.

"I had dreams about you too." Shippo said.

Kagome smiled making her eyes glassy. "You used to call me momma." Shippo held in his breath and nodded stiffly. "I used to call you my son." Kagome added. Shippo only nodded. Kagome extended her arms to him. "It's good to see you again Shippo." Kagome's eyes watered. Shippo let a few tears fall and jumped on Kagome giving her a tight hug. Kagome returned his hug. (A/N: I wanted to make a little moment between the two. They're so cute!)

"Feeling better Kagome?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes." She smiled. "Where is Inuyasha?"

"He's taking a walk with some new girl he just met. Whatever, he's a jerk for not coming in here." Sango said, her voice obviously filled with aggravation.

"He's with Kikyo again, isn't he?" Kagome asked sadly.

Sango looked at Kagome confused. "They just met Kagome."

"They know each other from the past though." Kagome said. "I saw them together. More than once." Kagome said quietly. It was there that everyone knew where her feeling are for Inuyasha and he was being taken from her again by the person who looks just like her. At that moment, they were all sympathetic to her. "You're Kaede." Kagome pointed out. "I feel so connected to this place."

"It was here where you so long ago came to the feudal era and freed Inuyasha from the sacred tree. The Sacred tree itself gave you strength and peace." Kaede said.

"So this place sctually has a tree here that is sacred?" Miroku asked.

"Let me show you." Kaede said. Sesshomaru helped Kagome out of her bed and helped her keep balance as she walked. They followed Kaede outside to the tree. "This is the Sacred Tree."

"Wow." Kagome whispered walking toward the tree. She placed her hand where it was chipped right on the center and froze. She saw Inuyasha pinned there with an arrow lodged in his chest. He looked so peaceful and asleep. Kagome then saw that he was pinned there by Kikyo and she felt his heart break thinking of Kikyo betraying him. Kagome withdrew her hand from the tree as if she was in pain and tugged at Sesshomaru's shirt.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. I just saw something I didn't want to see." Kagome answered.

"It was when I pinned Inuyasha right?" They all heard Kikyo say behind them. Inuyasha stood right next to her. Kagome knew that she and Inuyasha were in no way together yet she felt hurt when she saw him stand next to Kikyo.

"Kagome, are you feeling better?" Inuyasha asked worriedly.

Kagome forced a smile. "Yes, thank you. And you're right Kikyo, it was you pinning Inuyasha."

"It broke my heart when I saw it. Inuyasha and I loved each other and that horrible demon tricked us into thinking we betrayed each other." Kikyo said sadly. "But, we know that it won't happen again. We will make things right this time." Kikyo said taking hold of Inuyasha's arm.

Kagome looked away trying to hide the hurt and fought the tears she knew wanted to come out. "I wish you two the best of luck then. You deserve the best after what you both went through because of Naraku."

"Thank you." Kikyo said softly. She tugged at Inuyasha's arm to follow her. Inuyasha was sad at what Kagome said but turned and followed Kikyo.

When the two left, everyone stared at Kagome. "Kagome, you're a terrible liar. Why didn't you tell him?" Sango asked.

"It was his first love Sango. I can't compete with that." Kagome said softly.

"You should have said it sooner." Sango said.

"It would have been more painful to watch him go with her if I said anything sooner." Kagome said letting a tear fall. "I can't be with him."

* * *

The group began to pack and get ready to head back but with more company in the car. Sesshomaru was going to drive and Lady Kaede would sit next to him in the front seat. Sango would sit on Miroku's lap, Shippo on Kaede's lap, Kagome on Rin's lap, and Kikyo on Inuyasha's lap. It was a long drive but they all managed to get by without any problem except taking turns on who sits on who. Kagome stayed silent the whole way even if she was uncomfortable. Sango didn't like it one bit and she blamed Inuyasha and Kikyo for it. By the time they arrived at the apartment, they were all in better moods.

"Lade Kaede, you can sleep on my bed. Kikyo, you and I will sleep on Kagome's bed and Kagome will share beds with Sango and Shippo, you can sleep either with the guys or with us. Your choice." Rin said. Everyone agreed on the sleeping arrangements. "I'll go prepare dinner while you all get settled."

"I'll help." Sango said. When Sango was sure she was alone with Rin, she spoke. "How could you bunk with that girl, Rin? She's going to make a living hell for Kagome as long as she's here." She whispered frustratingly.

"Listen, I didn't like the way she and Inuyasha treated her back there either ok." Rin said slicing tomatoes. "But right now, whether we like it or not, Kagome is not going to go against her because she knows we need all the help we can get to defeat Naraku." Rin whispered frustratingly back. "And we need to be there for Kagome, not complain over Kikyo. And as long as Kikyo isn't causing any harm to Kagome, there will be no problems. So give it a rest and help me with dinner." Rin demanded.

"Fine but I still don't like her." Sango said.

Kagome walked out of her room and went outside to catch some fresh air. She heard the door open and turned to see Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing out here?" Kagome asked.

"I wanted to make sure you were alright. It's dangerous to be out here alone you know." Inuyasha said.

"I really don't think Naraku will be coming tonight." Kagome said.

"You don't know that."

"Then I guess it's a good thing you're out here otherwise no one would know I'm gone." Kagome added.

"Let's go back inside." Inuyasha motioned for Kagome to follow him.

"Not yet. You go though, I'm sure Kikyo's looking for you. I just need some fresh air right now." Kagome said.

"Kagome, are you sure you're alright? Do you have a problem against Kikyo?"

"No not at all. You two seem to like each other so be happy Inuyasha." Inuyasha was surprised listening to Kagome. "That's all I want, is for you to be happy."

"I am happy Kagome." Inuyasha said making Kagome face him. "I've been happy the moment you let me stay by your side. Can't you see that?"

Kagome looked in his eyes and knew that this was her chance. "Listen Inuyasha, I was really scared when Naraku took me away but when you rescued me, I was so happy to be with you again." Kagome began. Inuyasha's heart raced a little and so did Kagome's. "I never in my life been that scared before even with my abusive past. It wasn't until you saved me, I realized that I want you to always be at my side to hold me like you did reassuring me that I'm safe."

"I'll always be at your side when you need me Kagome." He said taking her hands into his.

"I do need you Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"What?"

"Uh.. by my side I mean. I want you to be the one to protect me." Kagome said leaning close to him. Inuyasha followed her until Kikyo burst through the door. They immediately separated.

"Inuyasha, there you are." Kikyo said jumping into a hug. "I was looking for you. Come on, dinner is ready." Kikyo said dragging Inuyasha inside. "Don't stay out too late Kagome." She said closing the door behind her and Inuyasha. Kagome sighed and leaned against the rail. She stood up straight and walked back inside.

* * *

A week passed and it was Thursday. The entire school was excited that there was no school tomorrow and there was a school break that lasted a week. Sesshomaru was walking toward the parking lot until he tripped on a stick. He quickly caught his balance and looked down at the stick he tripped on. He picked it up and looked at the stick. It had two wooden heads that reminded Sesshomaru of voodoo rituals.

"Hey!" Sesshomaru turned around facing a little green man. "That's my staff!" He said. Sesshomaru tossed the staff toward the little man and began walking toward the parking structure. "Thank you!" The little man called. "Is there any way I can repay you Sesshomaru?"

Sesshomaru turned and faced the green man. "How do you know my name?"

"My father used to serve your father before they both died. Plus, I've had visions about you and I and the child." Sesshomaru remembered the picture of the little green toad in Sango's book. "Is the child with you?"

"She's not a child anymore." Sesshomaru said. "What is your name?"

"I'm Jaken My Lord."

"Do you know why we found each other?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The Great Evil has returned and you need all the help you can get."

"If you're not doing anything right now, I would be happy to introduce you to my friends. I'm going to meet with them right now."

"I would follow you wherever you need me to go My Lord but I have transportation I would like for you meet." Jaken said walking behind the parking structure. Sesshomaru followed absolutely confused out of his mind. "My Lord, this is Ah-Un. A companion within your family for generations." Sesshomaru looked at the two headed beast before him in awe. Sesshomaru placed his hand on Ah-Un and his mind flashed to a scene where he walked with Jaken behind him and Rin skipping in front of him and Ah-Un walking behind him. Sesshomaru withdrew his hand and stared at Ah-Un.

"It's been long old friend." Sesshomaru said quietly. His phone began to ring and Sesshomaru answered it knowing it was Rin. "Hey Rin...Yeah I'm still around...I found a new ride home. Um, I'll be home soon and I'll be bringing some new friends...Okay, bye." Sesshomaru put his phone away and faced Jaken. "Let's go. The sooner you're introduced, the better." Sesshomaru jumped on Ah-Un's back. "Well, are you coming or not?" He told Jaken.

"Oh yes My Lord." Jaken said jumping on Ah-Un.

"Why do you keep calling me that? My name is just Sesshomaru." Ah-Un flew to the air and headed towards Sesshomaru's home.

"You used to be a lord back in the feudal era and it is what I used to call you and what my father used to call your father and it is what I'll call you now Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken explained.

"Whatever floats your boat." Sesshomaru said apathetically. Ah-Un landed next to the apartment and Sesshomaru leaped off. "I'll be right back." He ran up the stairs and into the apartment. Everyone came out to see the creature and meet Jaken. They all surrounded Ah-Un.

"Wow Sesshomaru, this two headed dragon is yours?" Rin asked.

"Yup. And this is Jaken."

"Hello everyone, it is very nice to meet you all." Jaken greeted. "I am Lord Sesshomaru's most humble servant."

"Servant?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yeah, he won't stop calling me that. Anyway, they are going to help us defeat Naraku." Sesshomaru.

"This creature is remarkable." Kikyo said approaching Ah-Un. "He looks ancient."

"That is correct Kikyo, he has survived all these centuries to help us once again." Kaede added.

"Lord Sesshomaru was right, you are not a little girl anymore." Jaken said glancing at Rin up and down. Rin giggled.

"Hey she may not be little anymore but that doesn't mean she's single." Sesshomaru said stepping in front of Rin. Rin and the girls giggled.

"Okay, okay." Jaken said.

"Well food is prepared everyone, we should all go inside and eat. You are welcomed to join us Jaken." Kikyo said.

"I would be delighted." Jaken followed them inside.

After eating, everyone sat around the living room talking about anything. Kagome looked at Kikyo cuddling with Inuyasha. _'I should be happy for him anyway. I have to stay happy though, for the sake of the jewel. Still, I can't help but feel this way. He loved her so much all those centuries ago and she loved him, and today, their love still carries on strongly, and I'm still here watching them. I look just like her but it's as if she's the better half. I have no place in his heart.' _Kagome thought sadly.

It was the night of the new moon and everyone was used to seeing Inuyasha in his human form. Everyone was still around the living room when Inuyasha went into his room to dress in his pajamas. He heard a noise out his window and turned around. He walked toward the window and opened it. He looked out to the night sky and didn't see anything. _'It suck being human.'_ He thought. He couldn't sense anything. What he didn't realize is that the group in the living room felt a heavy aura. They all ran to the room trying to open it but it was locked. Inuyasha was about to open it but Naraku appeared in the room behind Inuyasha.

"Always so vulnerable as a human." Naraku's voice sent shivers up Inuyasha's spine. He quickly turned around only to feel immense pain.

On the other side of the door, all the group heard was Inuyasha's soaring yell of pain. Sesshomaru instantly kicked the door open and saw Inuyasha's body covered in blood and the opened window. He knelt in front of Inuyasha lifting his head slowly. Miroku looked out the window and knew it was Naraku. Miroku punched the wall in fury as tears slid down his cheeks. Sesshomaru was sobbing placing his forehead on Inuyasha's forehead. Kagome ran in the room but was pushed by Kikyo as she ran in crying holding Inuyasha's hand. Rin and Sango held each other trying to cover their eyes of the bloody sight. Kaede covered Shippo's eyes and Jaken stayed by her side. Kagome was in the back and sadness consumed her.

"I'm sorry." Sesshomaru cried softly still holding onto Inuyasha. "I left you at your most vulnerable." Sesshomaru's mind went blank and he knew he was having another vision. He was standing behind his father who wouldn't look at him. He saw more visions of himself attacking Inuyasha with all his might. Then he was standing behind his father again only to hear, "Have you no one to protect Sesshomaru?" Instantly, Sesshomaru awoke back still clutching onto Inuyasha. "Father." He began to say aloud ignoring the fact that everyone was there and listening to him. "I don't know what mistakes I made then." He said as he continued to sob. Everyone felt sympathetic towards him. "I may have tried killing him long ago ... but not now." Kaede listened to his words. She knew he had a vision. "I don't know... if that was really you... trying to tell me something today...but I do have someone to protect. But I failed to protect him. I'm sorry." Sesshomaru cried silently into Inuyasha's shirt. All anyone heard were his silent sobs.

Sesshomaru's body had a small glow of gold surrounding him. Everyone gasped and it was when Sesshomaru opened his eyes. He began to glow brighter with gold. He stood up and felt his arm heavy. He looked at his right arm and saw the golden glow move toward his right hand until he wasn't glowing anymore except his right hand. The light formed into a long extended shape. When the gold light disappeared, a sword was placed within his grasp.

"It's the Tenseiga." Sesshomaru whispered in awe. Everyone stared at the sword amazed that it looked like Inuyasha's. It looked like a fang but it wasn't nearly as large as Inuyasha's sword. The sword began to shake. Sesshomaru looked down at Inuyasha's body and saw the soul reapers chaining Inuyasha's body. Sesshomaru swiped his sword and killed the little reapers. He saw the chains break from Inuyasha. He sheathed his sword and awaited for a response. Inuyasha's eyes began to stir open. Sesshomaru knelt in front of Inuyasha along with everyone else. He was still covered in blood but there were no wounds on him anymore. He opened his eyes and looked at everyone with a smile.

"What happened?" Inuyasha asked. Sesshomaru and Miroku hugged him. "I thought I died." Inuyasha said.

"You did." Sesshomaru said softly. "But you came back." They helped Inuyasha up only to be tackled by Kikyo's hug.

"I was so scared!" Kikyo cried.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome standing by the door with a smile on her face and tears rolling down her cheeks softly. Inuyasha let go of Kikyo and walked toward Kagome.

"I'm so happy you're alright." Kagome said.

Inuyasha hugged her tightly and Kagome embraced him back.

"Do you always worry about others?" He asked.

"So far, it's just been you." Kagome giggled. Inuyasha smiled.

"FOOLS!" The group heard the loud yell. They ran outside to see Naraku in the air. "You will perish beneath me!" Naraku charged at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru unsheathed his Tenseiga and placed it in front of him. Naraku charged but he was sent back by the sword. The sword protected Sesshomaru from the blast but he was pushed back by it's strength hitting Inuyasha behind him. Kikyo used her bows purifying Naraku's tentacles. Naraku regenerated and attacked Kikyo who slammed against a wall. He then went after Kagome but was blocked by Sango taking a bad hit from him. Naraku charged at Sango this time but was pushed to the side by Miroku. Naraku went up high in the air and sent a large amount of miasma toward the group.

Miroku was pissed off. He was already mad that Narakau killed Inuyasha and grew even more enraged when he came back to try and finish them all off. Miroku placed his hand in the air not even looking up. He began to pray hoping his father could hear him. Sango watched Miroku wondering what he was doing. Miroku's hand glowed brightly and slammed whatever was in his hands to the floor. Energy covered the floor and the apartment purifying the miasma. Miroku's energy hit Naraku purifying his evil causing him to burn. Once again, Naraku fled. The energy returned to Miroku's hand in a sutra. He walked to the door of the apartment and placed the sutra on the door. Sango looked at Miroku who now held a gold staff in his hands. _'It's the staff from my book.'_ She thought. Miroku looked at her with a faint smile. Sango ran to hug him and kissed him passionately. Miroku smiled and walked toward his brothers.

"Are you guys okay?"

"How did you do that Miroku? That was bad ass!" Inuyasha said standing up.

"That was impressive Miroku, you could have killed Naraku." Sesshomaru said standing.

"Then the only thing we need to figure out is how to keep him in one place without fleeing." Miroku said.

"Alright everyone, let's go inside and heal your wounds. Then we'll get some sleep." Kaede said.

"What are you talking about old bag! We should go and look for Naraku right now and finish him off." Inuyasha said. Kikyo smacked him across the arm.

"But you're still a human Inuyasha." Shippo said. Inuyasha looked at his black hair and sighed frustratingly.

"Alright fine, we'll look for him tomorrow." Inuyasha said walking in the apartment.

Kaede tended to to Sesshomaru's wounds while Rin attended to Kikyo's wounds and Kagome to Inuyasha's wounds in the living room. Jaken stayed in the living room with Shippo playing video games to pass the hour. Sango entered Miroku's room and saw him putting a shirt on.

"Hey." She said softly.

"Hey." Miroku smiled.

"Can you rub this ointment on my back? Everyone's hands are busy and the wound is starting to burn." She asked with a blush.

"Sure." Miroku said softly. "Lay down on your stomach and lift your shirt up a little." Sango did so making Miroku realize that the burn on her back was aligned with her spine. "Sango, I don't mean to worry you at all but you are going to have to take your shirt off. The burn is centered on your spine which is why it's hurting you so much. The skin is very delicate around the spine.

"Should I be worried?" Sango asked sitting up on the bed.

"No not all. The burn doesn't look so bad. It will just make your skin pink around that area but it will return to its original color within a few weeks. As long as you continue to put this ointment on it everyday." Miroku said reassuring her. (A/N: Is there such a thing as a perverted gentlemen? If there is, Miroku is it right now hahahaha.)

"Alright then." Sango said turning her back on Miroku. She took her shirt off and laid on the bed again.

Miroku rubbed the lotion on the burn making Sango wince. "Sorry, too rough?"

Sango giggled. "Just a little. I'm not feeling it much now. It's kind of like numbing the pain."

"Oh good, I'm doing a good job then." Miroku smiled. Sango giggled again.

"Thanks for saving me back there." Sango said.

"It's alright Sango. You don't have to thank me." Miroku smiled.

"He almost killed me and you saved me. You definitely earn a thank you."

"Well consider it a payed debt. You opened up your home to me and I'm grateful for it everyday."

"I don't want you to pay me back for any of it though." Sango said sitting up but with her back still facing Miroku. Miroku turned his face to the side. "I just want you to be happy. Make a life for your own without paying me back for it."

Miroku looked at Sango. He rested his head on her back. "I am happy here. I'm happy because you're here. It's where I always want to be." He said placing a small kiss on her shoulder.

"You're happy because I'm here?" Sango asked confused. "What if I don't want you here?" Sango asked cautiously.

Miroku placed a kiss on Sango's neck. "Then I'll leave."

"Why?"

Miroku turned Sango to face him. Sango blushed but Miroku looked in her eyes. "Because I love you Sango. I would do anything you want me to do."

Sango's eyes widened and her heart beat sped up. She smiled trying to stay calm but inside, she was jumping in joy. "I love you too." Miroku smiled and kissed Sango passionately. Sango returned his kiss and she let him lean her back on the bed.

"So where am I sleeping?" Jaken asked.

"You'll be sleeping with us in our room." Sesshomaru said. "You can go in and leave your stuff there if you like. It's the third door on the left."

Jaken walked down the hallway and was about to open the door. He quickly stopped himself and placed his ear against the door. He walked back down the hallway with his stuff in his hands.

"Got lost or something?" Inuyasha asked.

"No I found the door I just didn't want to go inside." Jaken said. "I'll sleep on the couch tonight and you two might have to as well."

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because I can hear your other brother and his girlfriend making love noises in there."

"What?" Sesshomaru asked.

"You have demon ears, can't you hear them?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru stood quiet and looked at Inuyasha. Inuyasha made a look like 'no way'. Rin and Kagome started laughing and Shippo was confused. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha ran toward their room and tried opening the door realizing it was locked.

"Miroku?" Sesshomaru said while he and Inuyasha banged on the door. "Come on Miroku, you're doing this right now?"

"We're all injured and we need beds to rest our injured bodies you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled banging on the door.

"It's my room tonight guys!" They heard Miroku say from inside the room.

"Come on man, open up!" Sesshomaru yelled banging on the door.

"Open up asshole!" Inuyasha yelled joining Sesshomaru.

"Fuck off!" They heard Miroku say.

The boys walked back into the kitchen seeing Rin and Kagome laughing hysterically, Jaken smirking, Shippo playing video games and Kikyo giggling softly.

"This is so unfair." Inuyasha pouted walking over to Shippo joining him in playing video games. Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and Shippo making the girls laugh more.

Kaede rolled her eyes amusingly. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like." She said with amusement in her voice.

**That was a long chapter! I don't think I've ever written one that long before. Well there you go guys. I promised another chapter as soon as possible and here you go. I had no class today and I thought if I extended this chapter, you guys will continue to read and review. I hoped you liked it! I'll continue to update as quickly as possible instead of you guys having to wait for a week. Till next time! :D  
**


	9. Different Threat

**Thanks for reading guys :)**

**ENJOY!**

Last Time:

_"Miroku?" Sesshomaru said while he and Inuyasha banged on the door. "Come on Miroku, you're doing this right now?"_

_"We're all injured and we need beds to rest our injured bodies you asshole!" Inuyasha yelled banging on the door._

_"It's my room tonight guys!" They heard Miroku say from inside the room._

_"Come on man, open up!" Sesshomaru yelled banging on the door._

_"Open up asshole!" Inuyasha yelled joining Sesshomaru._

_"Fuck off!" They heard Miroku say._

_The boys walked back into the kitchen seeing Rin and Kagome laughing hysterically, Jaken smirking, Shippo playing video games and Kikyo giggling softly._

_"This is so unfair." Inuyasha pouted walking over to Shippo joining him in playing video games. Sesshomaru joined Inuyasha and Shippo making the girls laugh more._

_Kaede rolled her eyes amusingly. "I wonder what tomorrow will be like." She said with amusement in her voice._

Now_:_

Inuyasha had woken up from a terrible nightmare. He ran in the girls room waking them all up.

"What are you doing here?" Rin asked sounding sleepy.

"Inuyasha are you ok?" Kagome asked.

"Uh... yeah, I just had a dream Kikyo died." Inuyasha said. "Sorry for waking you guys."

"You had a vision." Kikyo said. "That wasn't a dream. I did die Inuyasha." Kikyo sat up and touched Inuyasha's hand. "But I'm here now. Go to the kitchen. I'll be there shortly to fix you something to eat." Inuyasha nodded and left the room.

"Do you remember how you died?" Rin asked.

"Only that Naraku was the one who attacked me, and Inuyasha was there crying, holding me until I disappeared back into Kagome's body." Kikyo said.

"I remember that." Kagome said quietly. Kikyo and Rin looked at her.

"I survived because of your soul and when I died, I gave it back." Kikyo said softly. Kagome only looked at her feeling sorry for her.

"Do you really love Inuyasha or are the feelings you have for him from your past life?" Rin asked.

"I'm not sure but I feel as if this is my second chance to truly give him my love. Something we couldn't share long ago. I want it right this time." Kikyo said standing up and walking out of the room.

"Kagome?" Rin began.

"I'm alright Rin." Kagome said turning to the other side of the bed. Rin sighed and walked to the closet.

Inuyasha walked into the kitchen and sat at the table with Sesshomaru and Jaken.

"Are you feeling alright?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yeah, I had a vision about Kikyo and it freaked me out a little." Inuyasha answered.

"Your feelings for the young priestess are still strong aren't they?" Jaken asked.

"I guess." Inuyasha wasn't sure how to fully answer that question.

"What about Priestess Kagome?" He asked.

"I care about Kagome. I don't know if I care about her the way I care about Kikyo, but, I care about her." Inuyasha said quickly.

"You'll figure it out." Jaken said taking a bite of his toast. "We'll all know."

"What makes you say that?" Sesshomaru asked.

"After the battle with Naraku, we will all be at peace because we will finally know where we belong." Jaken explained. "We will know what is right for us and that is what will keep us all strong. If, of course, we defeat Naraku."

Miroku entered the kitchen wearing nothing but his robe. He smiled at his brothers and Jaken and grabbed two cups and a plate.

"Miroku, you reek of sex." Sesshomaru said bluntly.

Miroku only smiled. "Good morning Sessh." He said pouring milk in the cups.

"Why did you do it?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Why did you do it with Rin?" Miroku asked. Sesshomaru flushed red furiously. Miroku laughed. "Relax bro. You care about Rin so you did it. I'm in love with Sango so, I did it." Miroku said slicing an apple.

"You're in love?" Inuyasha asked.

"Yes." Miroku said smiling. "And she's in love with me too." Miroku said grabbing an orange and slicing it.

"How do you know it's love?" Sesshomaru asked.

"It's easy to tell someone you love them." Miroku began. He grabbed blueberries, nuts, raspberries and grapes and spread them around the plate. "It's difficult to tell someone you're in love with them. I can't even begin to express how I love her because I feel that strongly for her. That's how I know I'm in love her." He said slicing a banana.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at Miroku seriously with shock in their eyes. Jaken stared at the two then at Miroku.

"Well congratulations buddy." Jaken said with a smile. "I wish the two of you every happiness."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me." Miroku said grabbing a pear. "My Goddess awaits me." Miroku walked back in the room and closed it.

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha kept quiet with shock still frozen in their eyes. "Oh come on guys." Jaken said snapping his fingers in front of their faces. "You should be happy for him."

"It's just that, I've had feelings like that for Rin but I didn't know it was love." Sesshomaru said.

"Well everyone has their own definition of love and that happens to be Mrioku's. What is your definition of love?" Jaken asked.

Sesshomaru smiled a little and sighed. "The first response that came to mind was Rin. But is it really true?"

"Only one way to find out." Jaken said. Sesshomaru nodded. "What about you Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha stared at the table. The person that came to his mind was Kagome but then he thought of Kikyo. _'Who do I love? Am I even in love?' _He thought. _'I haven't even kissed Kikyo. Then again, I haven't kissed Kagome. Kagome did look like she wanted to kiss me the other night. She even said, she wanted to get to know me before we did anything serious. Am I being selfish for wanting something now instead of waiting? Kikyo said she wanted to make a better life for both of us because we couldn't do it all those years ago. I know I was in love her then, I can feel it in my heart and mind to this day, but, do I feel for her like that today? With Kagome, I feel something else. Something I can't explain. Is that how I know I'm in love?' _Inuyasha thought hardly over this.

"Uh, Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru placed his hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

Inuyasha looked up. "What?"

"Are you ok?" Sesshomaru asked. Inuyasha nodded.

It was the first day of break and the group sat around the apartment trying to entertain themselves. Shippo played video games in the living room, Kaede was cooking lunch, Sesshomaru played poker with Jaken and Rin, Miroku and Sango were cuddling on the sofa, Inuyasha and Kikyo were having an enjoyable conversation and Kagome sat on the other side of the sofa watching Shippo playing his video game.

Suddenly, Kagome felt the jewel pulse and placed her hand on the side of her stomach. Rin and Sango looked at her with concern. Kagome began to have a vision of her great ancestor Midoriko. She saw Midoriko standing in a grave where bones and skeletons were scattered beneath her feet surrounded by fire.

"Kagome, you must leave or everything you know will be destroyed by Naraku." Midoriko told her.

"What am I supposed to do?" Kagome asked.

"You must be who you once were and destroy Naraku."

"I don't know what that means." Kagome covered her faced as the fire began to grow around her.

"Remember your goal, why you stayed instead of returning to your time." Midoriko said calmly not minding the fire.

"Can't you tell me anything that is useful?" Kagome asked frantically.

"You stayed in the past to keep this generation safe. Now you are reborn to finish what you could not."

"So I willingly stayed in the past just to keep this time safe? Why?" Kagome asked nervously.

"You fell in love." Midoriko said calmly. "If you do not get away from this evil, the one you love will burn along with everything else you touch." Midoriko pointed to the center between herself and Kagome. A thick fog appeared with a scene inside it. Kagome saw herself in the uniform standing beside Shippo and saw Inuyasha in the red robe who had placed a small kiss on her lips. She smiled and hugged him tightly.

"If you don't leave now, this evil will darken your soul and burn everything you touch down to the ground. You must get away now." Kagome then saw Naraku attack her and Inuyasha in the fog. _'No!'_ Kagome thought as she shut her eyes tightly. "Leave now Kagome!" Kagome heard Midoriko say as the fog disappeared.

Kagome awoke yelling with terror in her voice. "NOOOO!" She ran out the door as quickly as she could and ran far away from the apartment and didn't stop running until she was back in the woods.

The group ran after Kagome confused at her yelling. Inuyasha was the first to catch up to Kagome and tried to stop her from walking so fast. "Kagome, what is wrong with you?"

Kagome tried pushing him away but Inuyasha kept grabbing her wrists. Kagome let the tears fall freely but her frustration never left her eyes. "I have to stay away or everything I love will die." Kagome said shoving Inuyasha away harder.

"Kagome, did you have another vision?" Kaede asked.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's wrists and faced him seriously.

"My great ancestor Midoriko told me that if I stayed back at the apartment then the one I love will die and my soul would turn dark." Kagome cried harder now. "I can't let him kill you like he did in my vision." Kagome said dropping to her knees.

"What are you saying Kagome?" Inuyasha stood there wide eyed at what Kagome said. _'Did I hear her correctly?'_ Inuyasha thought.

"I see." Kaede began. "This vision was from Midoriko herself telling you the future if you didn't get away from Naraku. It wasn't from the past." Kaede said.

Kagome only nodded as she continued to cry. "I have to run. For the rest of my life, I have to run. There is no getting away from it and I have to forget about everyone I love or they will be in danger." Kagome said.

Inuyasha pulled her into his arms and held her for a long time. "No Kagome." Kagome stopped crying. "You refused to let my brothers and I leave so that you could take care of us. You gave us a home the day you met us. What makes you think I will let you leave because the person that followed me and my brothers is after you? You're wrong. Can't you see how I feel about you?" Inuyasha said holding her tighter.

"I don't understand." Kagome said.

"I won't let you leave me Kagome. I'll protect you. I swear. If you have to stay away, I'll come with you." Inuyasha said.

"You're not alone in this Kagome." Rin said with a teary smile.

"We'll all be right here with you until all this is over." Sango said beginning to tear up.

"Even if that takes years." Sesshomaru added with a sigh.

Kagome closed her eyes and cried again.

"Well, some of us should pack some things from the apartment and return back here. We will stay with Kagome out here if the apartment is too risky for her." Kaede said.

"I'll go." Miroku said.

"So will I." Jaken said.

"We'll be back shortly." Kaede said walking back to the apartment. Jaken and Miroku followed her.

Kagome was with Sango and Rin who were comforting her. Sesshomaru was laying down on the grass looking at the night sky. Shippo was sitting on Kagome's lap. Inuyasha sat a little farther from everyone making sure they were safe. Kikyo sat next to him and spoke to him quietly.

"You love Kagome?" Kikyo asked.

"Of course I love her." Inuyasha answered.

"Are you in love with her?" Kikyo asked a little louder putting an emphasis to 'love', but kept calm.

"I don't know. Why do you ask?" Inuyasha asked.

"I thought you and I would try to love each other and be together since we never had a chance in our past lives." Kikyo said sadly.

"I do love you Kikyo and I admit that I was deeply in love with you in the past but things are different now. I don't know what I want right now and it's frustrating. But you can't walk around telling everyone that we're in love because that's not true." Inuyasha said.

"But I am in love with you." Kikyo said. Inuyasha looked at Kikyo for a long time and realized she was serious.

"Kikyo, I don't know what to say." Inuyasha blushed.

"Tell me you love me too and that you don't see Kagome like you did in the past." Kikyo said kneeling beside him.

"What?" Inuyasha said shockingly. "How can you say that? I love Kagome more than you know." Inuyasha said.

"So you are in love with her." Kikyo said sadly. "I lost you to her long ago and I'm losing you again." Kikyo quietly said.

"I did not say I was in love with Kagome. And what do you mean you lost me? I lost you in the past." Inuyasha looked at Kikyo questioningly. "Do you know something I don't?" Kikyo didn't say anything. She just stared at him. "Kikyo, what did you mean by that?"

"My feelings for you are real. They are not from my past." Kikyo said seriously.

"You don't really know me." Inuyasha said softly. "They are from the past."

"Then why don't you feel anything for me if you know you and I used to be madly in love with each other?" Kikyo asked. Inuyasha only stayed quiet. "I will not lose you to her again." Kikyo said standing up and walking toward Kagome.

"Hello Kagome." Kikyo said with a smile. "How are you feeling?"

"I'm feeling better. Thank you for asking." Kagome smiled warmly at her. Kikyo stared at her deeply. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I just want to make sure you're alright." Kikyo smiled.

"Yes, I'm fine." Kagome answered.

"She's a tough girl." Rin said.

"Heads up everyone!" Sesshomaru said jumping to his feet.

"Why?" Kikyo asked as she and the girls stood up.

"There is something here." Kagome said looking up at the sky.

The night sky was quiet and still, everyone looked up. They saw a glimmer of light and the girls squinted their eyes to see clearly what it was they saw. They saw lights headed their way and they kept looking until their eyes widened. The large lights landed around the girls turning the rocks and dirt around them into rubble. The girls screamed and ran to any direction.

"Hello everyone, we meet again." Everyone heard a woman say above the sky. The saw a giant feather floating appearing a woman with a fan in her hand.

"It's Kagura." Sango whispered.

"How do you know her?" Kikyo asked from behind her. They hid behind a tree.

"I don't know how. I just do." Sango answered.

Shippo fell from the tree he hid in. Kagome ran to him picking him up and running before Kagura could get to him.

"You have the jewel. You are the one I'm looking for!" Kagura yelled as she flew after Kagome. Sango ran to her boomerang before Kagura got a chance to stop her. Kagura moved her fan in a certain motion yelling "Dance of Blades" causing the big lights to form and aim for Kagome. In quick speed, Sesshomaru took Kagome in his arms and leaped in the air landing on the other side of Kagura. "Prince Sesshomaru. How much I have missed you. Although, I certainly never appreciated how rude you were and how much you hated me." Kagura started. Sesshomaru, Kagome, and Shippo eyed Kagura carefully. "I stopped having a little crush on you after you and that demon slayer teamed up together to kill me."

Sesshomaru was confused but didn't show it. "Kagome, you and Shippo get out of here. Find Inuyasha." Kagome held Shippo in her arms and ran into the trees. "I don't know who you are but you are siding with Naraku. That means you are a threat to my family."

"Listen to you, talking about family. You have changed. You are not the lone-free wolf you once were." Kagura opened her fan. "This will make you weaker and easier to ki- aahhh!" Kagura fell to the floor. She looked to see the boomerang fly back toward Sango.

"You annoying demon slayer!" Kagura released her dance of blades at Sango.

Sesshomaru jumped in between grabbing Sango but the attack hit him pushing him and Sango at the edge of a cliff. Sesshomaru held onto a branch with one hand and held Sango arm with his other hand. He felt his hand go numb. He knew his wrist was probably fractured but held on tightly to the branch.

Inuyasha appeared behind Kagura and attacked her. "Where is my brother!" He yelled.

"My, you guys have changed. He went over the cliff along with the demon slayer." Kagura laughed. Rin ran toward Kagura and pushed her off her feather. Kagura pushed her off and used her fan to create a small army of the dead. Kagome and Kikyo ran to Rin and attacked the walking dead while Inuyasha attacked Kagura. Kikyo used her sacred arrows to kill off the dead army around them. Kagome and Rin looked at her then they all ran to Inuyasha.

"Where is Sango and Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I didn't see them after I found Inuyasha." Kagome said.

"We have to help Inuyasha right now and get rid of this woman." Kikyo said releasing another arrow to Kagura. She missed her target but it made Kagura realize she has more opponents.

Sesshomaru held on to Sango the best he could. He knew he couldn't hold on much longer. "Sango." Sesshomaru looked down at Sango hanging on to his arm. "I don't think we're going to make it." He said roughly. Sango's eyes began to tear up and she closed her eyes. It was like lightning struck Sango and Sesshomaru. They saw each other dressed in different clothing. It was a vision. Sesshomaru was talking to Sango emotionless and they both climbed on a feline's back and flew toward Kagura. They both opened their eyes and stared at each other. Sesshomaru let go of the branch and they both began falling down the cliff. Sango closed her eyes awaiting death only to see the feline in her mind. She knew who this was. It was her friend and she knew she was alive waiting to be called again.

Sango opened her eyes and placed her fingers in her mouth. She whistled loudly and listened for anything. She felt something hard on her stomach. She sat up and realized she was sitting on her long lost friend from the past. "Kilala, you're alive!" Sango yelled joyfully letting her tears roll down her cheeks. "Let's get Sesshomaru." Kilala flew downward towards Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru! Give me your arm!" Sango extended her arm and grabbed onto Sesshomaru. She placed him behind her on Kilala's back.

"Oh my God, it's Kilala." Sesshomaru sighed in relief. "I thought we were dead."

Sango giggled. "Not this time. Let's go Kilala." Kilala growled and flew up the cliff.

"Kilala, you're the best!" Sesshomaru laughed.

"Ready?" Sango asked.

"Oh yeah." Sesshomaru said as another sword appeared in his hands. Sesshomaru knew what it was and smirked. (A/N: It's tokejin if you haven't realized)

Kilala appeared in front of Kagura breathing fire on her. Kagura fell back avoiding to be burn. Sesshomaru leaped off of Kilala and used his new sword. He slashed the sky making it look like he sliced the earth, only it released a strong power hitting Kagura. Kagura released a feather from her hair letting it enlarge to a large feather. She jumped in it vaguely injured wanting to escape. Sango grabbed her Hiraikotsu and released it toward Kagura pushing her off her only escape. Sesshomaru jumped over her and pressed his Tokejin downward stabbing her through the abdomen. Slowly, Kagura died. Sesshomaru withdrew his sword and sheathed it. He shut his eyes tightly. He never killed anyone before, but the visions he has, he knows he once was a brutal killer.

"Wow Sesshomaru." Inuyasha quietly said. "Are you okay?" He asked not knowing how to lighten up the mood.

"It had to be done." Sango said jumping off Kilala. "We defeated her together before." Kilala transformed into her little adorable cat self.

"Awwwww how cute." Kagome said with a high pitch. Kilala jumped in her arms and began licking her face and then jumped on Inuyasha doing the same. She then jumped on Sesshomaru and cuddled by his neck. She began to purr and Sesshomaru giggled softly.

"I assume we were good friends." Sesshomaru said petting Kilala.

"Hey! What happened?" Everyone heard Miroku say. He ran toward them with Jaken and Kaede behind him.

"Naraku sent us another attack." Inuyasha said. "But don't worry, your girlfriend and Sesshomaru got rid of her." Inuyasha stated.

"Are you all alright? Is anyone injured?" Kaede asked.

"Just a little scathed but nothing life threatening." Kikyo answered.

"Who is this?" Miroku asked pointing at Kilala on Sesshomaru's shoulder.

"This is Kilala." Shippo said popping in front of the group. "She has been alive the entire time waiting for us."

"She is very valuable." Kaede added.

* * *

The group sat around their campfire eating soup Kaede made. Rin laid down on the grass closing her eyes for a few minutes. She felt her mind going hazy. It was like going through a tunnel until she entered through the light. She saw herself as a little girl putting flowers in her hair and making flower bracelets. She saw her young self wrap one around Sesshomaru's wrist. She heard herself speaking to Sesshomaru who had an emotionless expression on his face.

"Lord Sesshomaru, a boy from the village said he wanted to marry me because he loved me. What does that mean?" Young Rin asked.

"You do not need to worry yourself with such things. You are still much too young for marriage and you do not know the definition of the word love." Sesshomaru answered.

"But I do know Lord Sesshomaru. I made this bracelet for you because I love you." Young Rin said pointing to the bracelet.

Sesshomaru looked down at her, his expression never changing. Young Rin smiled like any naive child. "One day Rin, you will be old enough to understand who you want to marry. That one day, you'll become my Princess."

"I thought I was already." Rin said obviously confused by the words he said. Sesshomaru smiled softly.

Rin watched the little scene between her young self and Sesshomaru until it changed to another scene. She was much older and she was drying clothes. Sesshomaru still wore the same attire.

"Master Jaken! Lunch is ready!" Rin said.

"Foolish child! Do not yell or you will wake Lord Sesshomaru." Jaken said hitting her on the head with his staff. Rin winced and touched her bruised head.

"Jaken." Rin and Jaken turned to see Lord Sesshomaru standing behind Rin. "If you ever hit My Lady again, I will kill you."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru! My apologies!" Jaken bowed repeatedly.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru." Rin said kindly.

"Come." Sesshomaru said walking. Rin followed him contently.

"Rin, I have never chosen to show my emotions to anyone and you are no exception. However, it does not mean that I have not expressed some sort of emotion to you-" Sesshomaru began.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I don't mean to interrupt you." Rin started. Sesshomaru closed his mouth and stared at her. "I know you don't like to show emotion and I'm sure you have shown them because I made you soft. Not that it's a bad thing. But I'm able to tell when you are showing emotion and when you are not yourself and right now, My Lord, you are making conversation with me when you usually get straight to the point. I mean this with no disrespect but you seem nervous." Rin said.

"I see." Sesshomaru said. "You know me so well." Rin smiled. "Rin, for many years, I see you get older and wiser. You don't seem bothered of who I am when most people run. I always wondered why you stayed by my side when you have had marriage proposals from strangers but held promise."

"My Lord, those 'strangers', as you put it, are nothing compared to the person I want to give my heart to." Rin said.

Sesshomaru breathed in heavily. "Who is it? I will make sure he will not break your heart." He threatened.

"It is you My Lord." Rin blushed. Sesshomaru held his composure. "But I understand you have no interest in humans. I am perfectly fine with that."

"You would want to be with someone like me? Emotionless? Cold? I am not entirely sure that I can make you happy." Sesshomaru said.

"If I wasn't happy, I would have left your side a long time ago. And as for who you are, I accept you for all that you are because I love you My Lord. I never though you were a cold person."

Sesshomaru stared into Rin's eyes not saying anything for a while. "I am relieved to hear you pick me because I have chosen you to be mine. Will you give me the honor of becoming my mate forever?"

"Of course My Lord." Rin said. Sesshomaru bent down and kissed her.

Rin's eyes opened, ending her vision, and she shot up from the floor into a sitting position making her a little dizzy.

"Rin, are you alright?" Kagome asked. "Did you have a dream?"

"Yeah, sorry I scared you all." Rin giggled. "I'm going down to the stream to freshen my face a little. I'll be right back." Rin said walking off.

"Does she usually have dreams that scare you?" Shippo asked.

"Not really. But a lot of weird things have happened lately so this is quite normal." Sango answered Shippo making him giggle.

"Maybe she had a vision." Kikyo said.

Sesshomaru stood up unnoticed by everyone and followed Rin. He saw Rin standing by the long stream of water. He walked until he stood behind her. She quickly turned around and flinched. She gasped. "Lord Sesshomaru, you scared me." She said taking a deep breath and placing her hand on her chest.

"Lord?" Sesshomaru questioned. Rin became wide eyed. "You did have a vision." He stated.

"Yes. It didn't tell me anything significant about destroying Naraku though." Rin said.

"It was significant somehow if it was a vision." Sesshomaru stated expressionless. "What was it?"

Rin viewed Sesshomaru up and down. _'He looks like himself from the past.'_ She thought. _'The same expressionless face, the same tone, the same posture, the same eyes. Does he still have the same feelings? Are they real or are they from the past?' _Rin kept thinking. _'I want them to be real.' _Rin's eyes began to water. _'Will he think I'm just child again? Why won't he say something?'_ Rin looked away only to be pulled back by Sesshomaru into a passionate kiss.

Sesshomaru pulled away slowly. "I love you Rin. If there is anything wrong, I'm here to listen." He said embracing her. Rin hugged him tightly. "I won't let you go, ever."

"It was of you." Rin added.

"What?" Sesshomaru asked pulling her away to face her.

"My vision was of you." Rin said. Sesshomaru just stared at her making Rin giggle. "I was a little girl making you a flower bracelet asking you about what marriage was. You said that one day you would make me a princess." Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. Rin giggled again. "You have the same look on your face in my vision. I'm pretty sure you've always had that same expression."

"What expression is that?" He asked.

"Emotionless." Rin answered.

"Oh." Sesshomaru said disappointed.

"You had the same tone too. Never changing. But then my vision changed. I was much older and you still wore flower bracelets I made you. You told me that I can choose who I wanted to marry and it was you who I chose." Rin said blushing a little. Sesshomaru stayed composed but was jumping with joy inside. Rin began to really laugh. "You stayed calm like the way you are now."

"You chose to be with me when I was an expressionless prick?" Sesshomaru asked with an eyebrow raised.

"My reason was because I accepted you for all that you were. You took care of me and you did care about me and that was all I needed. You said that you would mate me and that it would always be forever. You just said that you would never let me go and I hope you meant it because from the moment I let you stay with me and my cousins, I accepted you and I still accept you for all that you are." Rin explained.

Sesshomaru smiled a little. "I did mean it. I really am in love with you Rin."

"And I'm in love with you My Lord." Rin teased.

"Was I a Lord?"

"Yup." Rin smiled.

"I can get used to that." He smirked.

Rin gave him a small kiss. "Don't." She smiled.

"What about on certain occasions?"

"Fine." Rin said kissing him again. The two new loves giggled and walked back to their camp.

**There you go everyone! I hope you enjoyed this chappie!**


	10. Misunderstood

**My computer broke down. I have to use another one for the time being. I'm hoping it doesn't take no more than one week to update.**

**ENJOY!  
**

Last Time:

_Sesshomaru smiled a little. "I did mean it. I really am in love with you Rin."_

_"And I'm in love with you My Lord." Rin teased._

_"Was I a Lord?"_

_"Yup." Rin smiled._

_"I can get used to that." He smirked._

_Rin gave him a small kiss. "Don't." She smiled._

_"What about on certain occasions?"_

_"Fine." Rin said kissing him again. The two new loves giggled and walked back to their camp._

Now:

It was early morning and the group were packing the things they brought from home. "Where do we go?" Shippo asked.

"We will travel away from the city, Shippo. Until this is all over." Kaede answered.

Shippo walked over to Kagome. He looked at her looking at Kikyo holding Inuyasha's hand. "Kagome?" Shippo asked cautiously.

Kagome looked down at Shippo erasing the sad look on her face to smiling at him. "Yes Shippo? Do you need help with something?"

"Kagome, you look sad." Shippo said. Kagome sighed and picked Shippo up in her arms. She began walking. "Is it because Inuyasha is still in love with Kikyo?" Kagome just smiled. "Oh Kagome, why didn't you tell him when you had the chance?"

"I want to say you are too young to understand but you have always been a bright kid Shippo." Kagome answered teasingly.

"I'm glad you remember that part." Shippo smiled proudly.

Kagome giggled. "I wanted things to go slow for him and I. I was liking how things were going between us. But then-" Kagome cut herself off and sighed slowly.

"Maybe it's not too late." Shippo said hopefully.

"I can never replace her Shippo. I'm not her. Now that she's here, he'll want her." Kagome said walking ahead as the rest of the group walked behind her.

The group walked for hours. Staying far from the city as possible. Although it was best, they were tired of walking for a long time without anything happening and the abuse of the scorching sun wasn't helping them at all. By sunset, the group decided to make camp wherever they were. There was a hot spring near by and the girls wanted a bath. While the boys set up the fire and heated up food they had, the girls plus Shippo went into the hot spring. Sango, Rin, Kaede and Kikyo played with Shippo. Kagome was on the other side of the spring quietly scrubbing her hair.

"Why do you try?" Kagome turned around at Kikyo's question.

"What are you talking about?" Kagome asked confused.

"Inuyasha and I are trying to regain what we lost long ago. Why do you try to take that away by confusing him?" Kikyo asked seriously. Sango and Rin stood quiet and glared at Kikyo. Shippo stopped splashing and swam over to Kaede.

"I'm not trying to confuse him at all Kikyo." Kagome protested. "I know the two of you care about each other and I wouldn't just jump in and take that away from you." Kagome said.

"Every time you talk to him he starts to think. He questions whether him and I should be together. Inuyasha hasn't stopped talking about you since you ran away from the apartment. You caused his confusion!" Kikyo spoke sternly and loud making Kagome flinch.

"Kikyo." Kaede warned. Kikyo turned her head to see Rin and Sango glaring at her. "Leave Kagome alone. She can speak to Inuyasha if she wishes."

"Kikyo, Inuyasha's confusion is not my fault. Maybe he just doesn't know who he wants to give his heart to. It's best to leave him be and think about it. We should respect who ever he wants to be in love with." Kagome said trying to reason with her.

Kikyo disgruntled frustratingly. "If I still had the jewel in my possession, I would make him human so that we can be together."

"Make who human?" Kagome asked. Her eyes widened. "Are you talking about Inuyasha? Why would you want to make him human?" Kagome asked raising her voice.

"It is what him and I wanted long ago." Kikyo answered.

"Why on Earth would he want that? You should accept the people you love for the good and the bad, not change them." Kagome became angry accidentally hitting Kikyo with the energy from the jewel.

"Kagome, you need to calm down." Rin spoke softly. Sango nodded her head in agreement. Kagome gasped and realized what she did.

"That is enough." Kaede demanded sternly. "It has been a long day. Stop fussing and finish your baths so we may all eat and sleep."

"Kikyo I'm-" Kagome began but Kikyo walked out frustratingly holding onto her bleeding shoulder. The girls caught up with Kikyo and walked back to camp.

"Hey, you guys are done. Good 'cause I wanna take a bath." Jaken said.

"Kikyo, what happened to your shoulder?" Inuyasha said washing the blood from her shoulder.

"Kagome attacked me." Kikyo said annoyed.

"What?" Inuyasha said shockingly.

"It was an accident." Kagome protested. "I swear, I didn't-"

"What is wrong with you Kagome?" Inuyasha asked angrily. "You've been acting weird all day without saying a word to anyone. All of a sudden you attack Kikyo? I know you don't like her but I never thought you would go this far!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha, stop." Sango said. Kagome was becoming teary eyed.

"We all willingly chose to follow you to keep you safe but how can we be sure you won't attack us?" Inuyasha kept pushing.

"Inuyasha?" Rin asked.

"Do you want us to leave you alone Kagome? Is that what you want? For the safety of the people I love, I will do anything even if that's to leave."

"Calm yourself Inuyasha." Sesshomaru stated.

"For what Sesshomaru? What if she tries to hurt Kikyo again? We don't want another Naraku here." Inuyasha said. Kagome's tears rolled down her cheeks. Inuyasha only stared at her. When he wouldn't say anything, Kagome ran.

"Kagome, wait!" Sango yelled.

Inuyasha sighed heavily and walked toward the hot spring. Kikyo ran to him and gave him a strong passionate kiss. Inuyasha was surprised. "I knew you loved me." Kikyo smiled and gave him another kiss. She turned and walked back to camp leaving Inuyasha more confused.

"We have to find her." Sango said frantically. "The jewel may react to her emotion." Sango stated.

"She could attract demons." Rin said worried.

"Find Kagome." Miroku said making Sango face him. "Sesshomaru and I will calm Inuyasha down." Miroku kissed Sango and walked after Inuyasha.

"Listen." Sesshomaru began. "Inuyasha is like Kagome. Kagome must be happy to keep the jewel calm. Inuyasha is the same way. He needs to be happy in order to be calm. He doesn't have full control over his demon side and he can become dangerous. I'm pretty sure Kagome didn't attack Kikyo purposely. Her power gets the best of her and Inuyasha's stubbornness gets the best of him." Sesshomaru said to the girls.

"Kikyo is just upset. We know and she knows that Kagome didn't freely attacked her. Go take your bath. We know what to do here." Kaede said. Sesshomaru nodded and walked to the hot spring.

By the time Sesshomaru walked to the hot spring, Miroku and Jaken were already there talking to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you over reacted." Miroku said. "You know she wouldn't harm any of us."

"I know and I regret speaking to her that way. It's just, how the hell do you accidentally attack someone?" Inuyasha said.

"Maybe if you let her explain, the poor girl was hurt the way you yelled at her." Jaken said.

"The girls are looking for Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "The jewel is reacting to her feelings which cold bring danger to her."

"She's in trouble?" Inuyasha asked nervously as he stood up.

"I don't know." Sesshomaru looked at Inuyasha sympathetically.

"We have to find her. I would never forgive myself if something happens to her." Inuyasha said.

"She was defending you." The guys flinched turning to the other side of the hot spring. Shippo was floating in the water with an inflatable toy.

Inuyasha punched his head making Shippo yell. "Warn us that you're back here twerp." Inuyasha said annoyingly. Shippo stuck his tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Shippo, what did you mean 'she was defending you'? Who was defending who?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome was defending Inuyasha." Shippo answered.

"Is that what made her attack Kikyo?" Jaken asked.

"Yeah, it had to do with Kikyo telling Kagome to stop confusing Inuyasha because they are meant to be together." Shippo said.

"Kagome attacked Kikyo because she was mad that Kikyo and Inuyasha are meant to be together?" Sesshomaru asked.

"No, she got mad at Kikyo because she said that she wanted the jewel to turn Inuyasha human." Shippo answered.

"Why? I don't want to become human." Inuyasha said.

"Well Kikyo said that you and her are trying to repair what the two of you lost and that you and her both wanted you to become human long ago so you could be together." Shippo said. Inuyasha stayed quiet. "Kagome told Kikyo that it is up to Inuyasha who he wants to be with and they should respect that. She said that we should accept people for the good and the bad and Kikyo's selfishness made Kagome upset causing the jewel to spark or something and hit Kikyo."

"So, Kagome was defending me?" Inuyasha asked looking down the water. Shippo nodded and added an 'mm hmm'. _'She does love me.'_ Inuyasha thought. He stood up and walked out of the spring.

"Where are you going?" Jaken asked.

"I need to find Kagome." Inuyasha said.

"We're coming with you." Miroku stood up. Sesshomaru and Jaken stood up with him.

"And me." Shippo said jumping out of the spring. The boys looked at him. "Hey, I want my mommy to be happy. I know dad will find her." Shippo said running back to camp.

"Did he just..." Inuyasha began confused.

"Yup." Miroku and Sesshomaru slapped his back almost knocking him over. "He's calling you 'dad'." Miroku said.

"Jaken, get Ah-Un over here." Sesshomaru demanded.

"Yes my Lord!" Jaken ran to camp.

"Why is everyone calling you that?" Miroku asked.

"I don't care, I like it. It suits me well." Sesshomaru said with pride.

"Don't think we're going to start calling you that." Inuyasha said.

* * *

Kagome sat against a tree trying to calm down. She couldn't help but sob over the scene that just occurred. She took deep breaths in and out telling herself she needed to calm down. _'Come one Kagome, stop. Demons will come.' _She thought. After what seemed like a long while, the jewel stopped glowing in her body. She laid on the floor exhausted. Fighting sleep, she stood up walking in the direction of camp. It was a quiet walk. There were no crickets, owls, no animals coming out at night. She stopped walking and listened to her surroundings. There was nothing and this frightened her. She tried staying calm and paced a little more but the fear of being alone with no sound overcame her making the jewel glow again. Kagome gasped and began running until something landed in front of her. _'A demon?' _Kagome stepped back into the moonlight hoping the demon would step in view. When she stepped back far enough, the demon revealed himself. Kagome gasped. "Naraku!"

Naraku laughed menacingly. "You're mine now." He jumped toward Kagome.

* * *

The group ran around the woods looking for Kagome. The scent was weak but it was enough to follow. Inuyasha became worried. He knew it's been too long and it disturbed him that he had not found her. Sango and Sesshomaru looked for her in the skies but they didn't see her either.

Rin stopped walking. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at her. "Rin, you okay?" Miroku asked.

"Do you hear that?" She asked.

"What?" Inuyasha said trying to listen.

"Nothing. It's so quiet." Rin answered quietly. "It should never be this quiet."

"Why not?" Inuyasha asked.

"Most animals stay quiet if there is danger near by." Rin said looking up.

"We have to find Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled to his brother and Sango.

That instant, they heard a terrifying shriek from behind them. They all faced the same direction listening to the screaming echo that filed the area.

"Oh no." Rin began to sob.

The group headed to the direction of the scream as fast as they could. When they arrived, they were all horrified. Rin screamed. Miroku covered Rin's eyes. Sango and Sesshomaru landed Kilala and Ah-Un on the ground and ran to their friends to see what happened. Sango turned to the side and vomited. Kaede was afraid and covered Shippo's eyes. Kikyo had her hand placed on her mouth shaking. Inuyasha stood frozen. Kagome's body was attached to Naraku's deformed body. Her eyes were blackened.

"The jewel is tainted." Rin cried softly. "He has full control of her body."

"It can't end this way." Sango said shaking.

"It won't." Inuyasha said jumping to attack Naraku.

"You pathetic pup!" Naraku yelled. Black energy from Kagome was released hitting Inuyasha in the chest. He flew back hitting the floor roughly. "I have the greatest power now." He snickered.

"Kagome! Wake up!" Inuyasha yelled. He stood up again and tried reaching for Kagome only to be brought down by Naraku's tentacle.

Sesshomaru ran to Inuyasha slicing Naraku's tentacle. The rest of the group ran in to help while Inuyasha tried reaching for Kagome.

Naraku used the power from the jewel to hit Inuyasha only. "How does it feel to be attacked from the person you care about Inuyasha?" Naraku laughed.

Inuyasha was being hit by the power of the jewel and he didn't know how to stop it without hurting Kagome. Suddenly, a sacred arrow flew past him almost hitting Kagome. He looked down seeing Kikyo. He jumped down and moved her from being hit by a tentacle. "What are you doing?" He yelled.

"I'm trying to get rid of what's killing you." Kikyo said.

"By killing Kagome?"

"What other way is there?"

"Don't attack Kagome. Attack Naraku."

"Have you forgotten that she is physically apart of Naraku now?"

"I will get her back." Inuyasha said grabbing her shoulders. "Hit Naraku or stay back. If you touch Kagome, I will come for you." Inuyasha said running back to Naraku. Kikyo stood there shocked.

"Kagome! Kagome! Snap out of it!" Sango yelled.

"Remember who you are child." Kaede said softly.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes and was surrounded by flowers. She sat up listening to the sounds of birds chirping. _'I thought it was dark. Did I sleep in the woods by myself? The group is going to be so worried about me.'_ Kagome heard a thump noise and quickly stood up. _'Naraku attacked me. Was it all a horrible dream?' _She walked slowly to where she heard the noise.

"Boo!"

"Ahhh!" Kagome fell back. "Rin? What are you doing?"

The girl laughed but then quickly stopped. "Hey, you look different Kagome." Rin said.

"Wait a minute." Kagome said. "Rin, you're a little girl again."

"But Kagome, I've always been little. I'm eight remember?"

"Oh my God, I'm still dreaming." Kagome said. "What year is this?" She asked little Rin.

"It's the year of the Sengoku Jidai Kagome." Rin said smiling.

"I'm in the past. The feudal Era." Kagome whispered to herself.

**That's it for now :) Again, it will probably take another week for me to update. I'll try the best I can everyone thanks :D**


	11. A Second Chance

**Thanks for all the reviews guys :) My story is coming to an end but thank you for all the support :)**

**ENJOY!**

Last Time:

_"Boo!"_

_"Ahhh!" Kagome fell back. "Rin? What are you doing?"_

_The girl laughed but then quickly stopped. "Hey, you look different Kagome." Rin said._

_"Wait a minute." Kagome said. "Rin, you're a little girl again."_

_"But Kagome, I've always been little. I'm eight remember?"_

_"Oh my God, I'm still dreaming." Kagome said. "What year is this?" She asked little Rin._

_"It's the year of the Sengoku Jidai Kagome." Rin said smiling._

_"I'm in the past. The feudal Era." Kagome whispered to herself._

Now:

"Oh no." Kagome began as she sat and began taking deep breaths. "No no no no no. This can't be happening."

"Kagome?" Little Rin asked.

"I'm not supposed to be here." Kagome spoke aloud as if talking to herself.

Little Rin giggled. "Kagoooommmeeeee?" She sang.

"How am I supposed to get back. They all probably think I'm dead and now they're going to die by Naraku." Kagome whined.

Little Rin's eyes widened. "You're facing Naraku again?" She spoke loud making Kagome look at her. "I knew it, you're from the future. Lady Kaede was right." Little Rin said excitedly.

Kagome looked at her confused. "You know where I come from?"

Little Rin nodded her head. "Lady Kaede said you would return once more even though you're still here. She said that it was because Naraku wasn't dead. Now you're here and you can end Miroku's curse and you can live happily ever after." Little Rin chimed.

"Miroku's curse? What do you mean?"

"Let me show you." Little Rin said pulling Kagome's hand. She took her near a village and they both hid behind tall grass. Little Rin sprayed Kagome with some perfume that wreaked of cow dung. "This is to hide both our odors so they won't find us." Little Rin said. "Naraku placed a curse in Miroku's family that every male will carry the wind tunnel until it sucks them up. We don't know when his time will come but he already has a child on the way with Lady Sango." Little Rin explained all while sounding cheery.

"But the Miroku from my time doesn't have that curse." Kagome whispered.

"That's because Lady Kaede put a spell on it so it can stay hidden." Little Rin answered.

Kagome looked over at Miroku. He was wearing a purple monk outfit with the familiar gold staff in his hands. She saw Sango appear from the hut with a big belly. Kilala was there beside her. _'They look so happy.'_ Kagome thought. "Rin. Why am I here?" She asked quietly.

Little Rin looked at her smiling. "Lady Kaede said you would return to ask for help in destroying Naraku." Little Rin answered. "So, what are you looking for Kagome?"

Kagome thought about it real hard. "Naraku attacked me. He probably has the sacred jewel."

"He has the sacred jewel?" Little Rin whispered loudly. Kagaome nodded shamefully. "You are probably having an out-of-body experience." Little Rin added.

Kagome looked at her surprised. "You know what that is? How do you know that?"

"Lord Sesshomaru told me. He said sometimes it is the final key to understanding what you are meant to do. I think the word he said was destiny." Little Rin answered softly sounding more mature with her use of language.

Kagome stared at her and thought of Rin from her time. She knows she's in love with Sesshomaru and she remembers what she read in Sango's book. She smiled at Little Rin knowing her future. She then looked back towards Miroku and Sango and gasped. There she saw Inuyasha walking to Miroku with a look of confidence. Sesshomaru was behind him looking very serious with cold expressions in his eyes. He said 'hello' to Miroku and Sango. Kagome giggled at the tone of his voice. _'He sound so proud and mighty. Does he really have to speak in third person though?'_ Kagome placed her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She saw Shippo running to Kilala and played. Then she held her breath. She saw herself wearing clothes from her time. Her old self walked to Inuyasha and gave him a kiss. Kagome blushed and looked away.

"Why did I stay with him?" Kagome asked sounding sad.

Little Rin looked at her. "Because you love each other." Little Rin felt sympathetic toward Kagome. "Don't you love Master Inuyasha?" Kagome didn't know how to answer. She wanted to cry. She looked down and sighed. "Before we sent Naraku away, you asked yourself that question. Lady Kikyo was still alive at the time but Master Inuyasha said he wanted you. If he died, he wanted you to know that he loves you." Rin explained.

* * *

The group fought tooth and nail trying to save Kagome from Naraku. They felt hopeless. Naraku used Kagome's power against them. Inuyasha called out her name but there was no sign of reaching to her. She looked like stone against Naraku's deformed body.

"Inuyasha! Don't give up!" Miroku yelled as he pushed him away from Naraku's tentacle.

"She can't hear me." Inuyasha said quietly. "No matter what I do, my voice doesn't go through to her."

"And how do you think Sango and Rin feel knowing that their voice can't get through the person they consider family?" Miroku asked annoyingly. "They are not giving up and I doubt Kagome isn't trying to get out of his hold. Now you will not give up on her because Sesshomaru and I are not giving up on you." Miroku said trying to give him hope.

"I don't know if I can." Inuyasha added.

Miroku slammed him against a tree in frustration. "Stop acting like a fucking child! We're risking our lives for the woman you love and you already want to give up? God dammit Inuyasha, grow up and face Naraku for the monster he really is." Miroku said running back to help his friends. Inuyasha watched him run and attack Naraku. _'Do I really love Kagome?'_ Inuyasha thought.

* * *

"If I stayed for him, why are there two of me in two different places at the same time? It doesn't make any sense." Kagome said walking back to where she first met Little Rin.

"You don't exist yet Kagome. Because you stayed here, you changed the future. But your mission is not done yet which is why you are there in the future and not here in the past. The Kagome from this time is your great great great great great great great great great great great great great great grandmamma." Little Rin explained.

Kagome's eyes couldn't get any wider. "Your intelligence at this age ceases to amaze me."

Little Rin smiled. "Really? Where do babies come from?"

Kagome laughed. "You'll know one day." She answered rubbing her head. "Wait, how did we get rid of Naraku from here?" She suddenly asked.

"That's easy!" Little Rin exclaimed. "We stayed together." She bluntly answered.

Kagome stayed quiet as if waiting for her to further explain. "That's it?" Little Rin nodded roughly while smiling that big smile of hers. "We defeated Naraku because we stayed together?"

"Well you said- I mean you from this time said that Lady Midoriko told you that. So we all stayed together." Little Rin answered. Kagome looked at Little Rin's smiling face. She understood and she couldn't contain the tears that fell. She fell to her knees and cried out all the pain and replaced it with joy. Little Rin placed her little arms around Kagome and held her. "You from this time said that it all became clear when you heard a voice." Little Rin added. "So Kagome." Little Rin said smiling but sounding triumph with victory in her eyes. "Do you hear a voice?"

Kagome looked at Little Rin smiling. And then she heard it. She turned around as if the voice was behind her. In the little pond, she saw her friends trying to rescue her. She noticed her body was attached to Naraku and her eyes were black. "Naraku is using the power of the jewel inside my body to attack my friends." Kagome said shockingly. Then she heard it again. Her name was being called. She leaned over the pond and saw Inuyasha leaning against a tree whispering her name.

"Kagome, come back to me." She heard him say. "I love you." Kagome gasped. He loved her and she couldn't help the smile and the tears. "Oh Inuyasha." She began. "I love you too." She said placing her hand in the water as if caressing Inuyasha's face. Then she saw him look up as if he was looking at her. "Kagome? Are you there?" He raised his hand in the air extended. Kagome didn't know what to do. She placed her extended hand on the water as if her hand and his hand touched. She felt him. He felt her.

* * *

Inuyasha was in shock. He heard Kagome saying she loved him back. He couldn't tell if he was just imagining it. He reached his hand in the air as if she was there. Then he felt her. He knew it was her and it wasn't his imagination. He smiled but then looked at her body attached to Naraku's body. He became enraged. His body began to transform into his demon from. _'No! It will not control me again! I have Kagome to save than go on blood lust rampage.'_ Hi demon side fought to be released. His eyes turned red and his claws extended but he continued to fight against it. He unsheathed his sword and attacked Naraku while still fighting his transformation. Sesshomaru and Miroku became worried and fought around him so Naraku wouldn't sneak up on him.

Rin looked at Kagome's eyes. They didn't glow so black anymore. They were just dark. "Sango, look!" Sango looked at Kagome and smiled.

"She's coming back to us." Sango said.

"We have to fight off Naraku for Inuyasha to get to her." Rin said.

They were both tired and they had opened wounds that weren't fatal. "We might die." Sango said.

"We might all die." Sesshomaru said from behind. The girls faced him.

"For justice, any day." Jaken said confidently.

"For my cousin. Any day." Rin added. Sango nodded.

"For our future sister-in-law." They heard Miroku say.

"Let's help them both." They heard Kikyo say. The group smiled.

"Then what are you all waiting for?" They heard Shippo yell.

"Stop wasting time and help Kagome." Kaede added.

The group ran in different directions of Naraku. Naraku laughed and unleashed his and Kagome's power at them while trying to kill Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, get to Kagome!" Miroku yelled.

Jaken went with Kikyo who stared at one of the tentacles behind Naraku. _'You destroyed my happiness all those years ago. But not this time!'_ Kikyo thought as she pierced his tentacle with her arrow. Naraku yelled in agony. Most of his body released dead carcasses that replaced his tentacles. Naraku used the dead corpses as his tentacles and continued to attack the group. He brought up an army of the dead from beneath the floor to attack the group.

"We can't fight them all." Rin stated.

Miroku became nervous and thought of his biological father. He remembered talking of a curse. He shut his eyes to remember. His father was fighting for his life and he placed his hand outward and sucked up a demon. Miroku opened his eyes and instantly faced his palm outward. He felt his hand burn as if his skin was being torn off. It lasted a couple of seconds until a large hole appeared in the center of his palm and sucked up the entire dead army. He closed his palm and the vortex in his palm closed. He faced his hand in surprise. "I can control it." Miroku whispered in surprise. Rin smiled at him.

"The curse still exists within your family!" Naraku laughed.

"Then why can I control it without holy beads?" Miroku smirked. "It is a gift now." Miroku smiled. He knew his father was looking down at him with a proud smile.

Sango remembered in her vision that her family came from a village of demon slayers. She had a little brother she loved dearly. Her tears fell. How she wished to have father like long ago. She climbed on Kilala and flew by Naraku and released her Hiraikotsu. It sliced through all his tentacles of dead corpses. Naraku released some of Kagome's power hitting Sango. She flew back and landed on the floor. Sesshomaru watched Miroku run to Sango's side along with Kilala.

He looked at the sliced tentacles. The way the bodies were connected and how he saw the little demons surrounding them. His sword began to shake. He looked down at his father's sword and unsheathed it. "They want to be alive again." He said. He turned to Naraku fighting his brother who still fought his demon transformation and he saw Rin dodging Naraku's attack trying to land a hit on him. "The people I love. That is what father wanted me to realize. To protect the people I love." Sesshomaru raised his father's sword in the air. "I will bring these demons back to life in exchange for their help to defeat Naraku. NOW RISE!" He yelled swiping his sword across the bodies. They all began to glow until they all began to stand on their feet. They all looked hungry for revenge. Sesshomaru faced Naraku. "Now claim your justice!" He yelled. The army of revived demons attacked Naraku at Sesshomaru's command. Sesshomaru looked up. "Father, help Inuyasha." He prayed.

* * *

Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "I have to help them." She said to Little Rin. "How do I get back?"

"I don't know." Little Rin answered.

"Naraku is going to kill them!" Kagome panicked.

"Kagome, if you destroy Naraku, then the past will change." Little Rin answered.

"But if I don't destroy Naraku then this war will never end." Kagome sounded desperate.

"No not the past Kagome, I mean us. We will change individually and live the way we always wanted. In peace. You already figured out the key in destroying Naraku. With that information, you'll know your way home." Little Rin explained.

Kagome looked at Rin with a kind smile. "You are very wise for a girl your age Rin. Just like you are from the future."

Little Rin smiled. "I am wise because of Lord Sesshomaru." Little Rin said with her arms on her hips. She gasped. "He's probably wondering where I am. He's on his way, I can feel it. You must go now Kagome."

"Thank you." Kagome said. "For all your help. I couldn't have done it without you." She hugged Little Rin. "Oh, and this little meeting-"

"Never happened." Little Rin finished. Kagome smiled. "I promise I won't say anything. My lips are sealed." Little Rin smiled making a locking motion to her lips.

Kagome walked in the little pond. She faced Little Rin one last time. "Goodbye Rin."

"No goodbye's Kagome. I'll see you in a couple of minutes." Little Rin said giggling.

Kagome nodded and laughed with Little Rin. She dunked her body in the pond. Little Rin watched the water glow pink and then disappear.

"Rin, what are you doing here on your own?" Little Rin turned around. She stood up and faced her Lord.

"I promised I wouldn't tell Lord Sesshomaru." She answered while giggling and picking flowers. "I was just throwing pebbles in the water."

Lord Sesshomaru stared at the pond behind her in suspicion. He looked at Rin's big eyes and smile. "It is time for lunch." He said walking away with Little Rin running around him with flowers in her hand.

* * *

Inuyasha continued to fight Naraku and his transformation. _'I will not let it control me!'_ He said to himself. Naraku pinned Inuyasha against a mountain wall. Inuyasha couldn't find himself free from Naraku's hold.

"I have had enough of your little games. Your death comes now!" Naraku pierced through Inuyasha's chest with his clawed hand.

"No!" Sesshomaru yelled. His eyes turned red and his fangs grew. He jumped on Naraku's back pushing him away from Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, wake up!" Inuyasha heard Jaken say.

"Dad!" _'Was that Shippo?' _Inuyasha thought.

_"Wake up Inuyasha."_

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "Was that you?" He fought to stay conscious. He blinked and saw a bright light. There was a field. He looked around and saw nothing but flowers and tall grass. _'Where am I?'_ He thought.

"Inuyasha!" Inuyasha turned around and saw Kagome calling for him. He was about to run to her until he saw his other self run to her. _'I'm in the past.'_ Inuyasha thought. He saw his past self picking Kagome up and twirling her in the air. He looked happy and he laughed as Kagome laughed. _'I chose Kagome because I loved her. I still do. I'll always love her.'_ Inuyasha said to himself.

His mind went back to reality. He saw his brother fighting Naraku. He stood up and ran to Kagome's body. He grabbed her hand. "Wake up Kagome." Kagome's body glowed pink as he tore her from Naraku's body. Naraku yelled in agony as Kagome's body was torn from him. The jewel in Kagome's body purified and glowed bright pink making Kagome look angelic. Kagome opened her eyes and stared at Inuyasha. "I love you Kagome." Kagome smiled at him. He embraced her with a passionate kiss making them both glow white, pink and blue. When they parted, Kagome gasped.

"Inuyasha, you look different." She said. Inuyasha looked at his reflection in the water. He had a crescent moon on his forehead matching his brother's. Along with the same stripes on his cheek and arms. Miroku and the girls ran to him and Kagome.

"Inuyasha, your body has accepted your demon form without it controlling you." He smiled.

"Perfect. Now it's time to end this." Inuyasha said unsheathing his sword. Kagome separated from the hugs of her cousins and walked to Inuyasha.

"If we stay together, we can beat Naraku." Kagome stated.

"So let's stay together." Sango said.

"Sesshomaru!" Inuyasha called. Sesshomaru pierced his Tokejin through Naraku's chest and jumped off.

"Do it now!" He yelled. Sesshomaru's new army held onto Naraku's limbs to keep him from moving. Naraku fought to be free. He managed to release one arm and released an enormous power.

Inuyasha's sword glowed red as he raised it in the air. "Backlash wave!" The sword released incredible power turning Naraku's attack toward him.

Kagome's hands glowed as she made a motion of a bow and arrow. A bow and arrow appeared a bright pink color and aimed it at Naraku. She felt her old self was with her along with Midoriko. Everyone saw the old Kagome and Midoriko on each side of Kagome as if it were a spiritual seance. "This ends now Naraku!" The three of them said in unison. She released the arrow and pierced through Naraku's heart.

Naraku's eyes went wide. He opened his mouth to yell but nothing came out. He was shocked. They had beaten him. He looked up and saw Inutaisho. "You will live fighting for survival for the rest of your life. When you die, you will be brought back to life to fight for you life again for all time." Inutaisho said. Naraku's body disintegrated and disappeared underground as if the earth swallowed him into hell.

The group stared at Kagome and Inuyasha. Kagome ran to him and kissed him. Inuyasha embraced her. "We did it." He said.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru said walking up to him. He traced his marks on his face. "Just like mine."

"Does this makes me full demon?" Inuyasha asked.

"No. It gives you control of your demon strength. You are still a mere half demon." Sesshomaru explained with a stern tone. Kagome giggled. They all looked at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It just all seems familiar that's all. I guess you can say I miss it." Kagome answered.

"Whatever. Let's go home. I'm hungry." Inuyasha complained.

"Where did that power you had come from Miroku?" Sango asked.

"Oh this?" He said placing his palm out unleashing the wind tunnel. A large tree was sucked in it and he closed his palm. "It was a curse but I have full control of it. I won't be killed." Miroku said proudly. "I can fend for myself way better against demons this way."

"Good to know Miroku but you're still considered the little brother." Inuyasha said rubbing his head.

"That's not fair!"

"Stop being mean Inuyasha." Kagome said giggling.

"I'm just being honest! He's a weak human."

"Inuyasha?" She warned.

"Make me food when we get home human." He laughed.

"Sit boy!" Kagome yelled.

Inuyasha picked himself up from the crated he made. "Dammit Kagome! Get this off my neck!"

"If you don't stop being mean then I'll continue to slam you on the floor!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha mumbled and crossed his arms.

Shippo jumped in Kagome's arm and Kilala jumped on Inuyasha. The group laughed. They were covered in bruises and fresh cuts and bleeding shoulders. Inuyasha managed to heal the wound on his chest while transforming.

"Okay guys, lets go home." Sesshomaru said.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what shall we do?" A demon asked.

Sesshomaru faced them. "You may live however you wish. You are alive once more and should enjoy life this time."

"We wish to live it serving you my lord." The demon replied with the hundreds of other demons nodding in agreement.

Rin giggled. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. "Alright, this I can get used to." Sesshomaru stated.

"How are they all going to serve you in a one story apartment?" Kikyo asked.

"I'll manage." Sesshomaru answered.

"Things will never change." Kaede said rolling her eyes.

* * *

SIX YEARS LATER

Sesshomaru stepped out of his car wearing a suit. He took his sun glasses off and walked to a door of a large mansion. He unlocked it and opened the door. He walked in and placed his stuff by the door. He turned the lights on and was surprised by a loud roar of people.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Sesshomaru was pushed to the floor by Kilala and Ah-Un. Rin walked up to him and helped him to his feet. She gave him a sweet kiss. "Happy birthday love." Sesshomaru smiled at his wife. Inuyasha and Kagome were there holding hands. Inuyasha looked like a half demon again. He only unleashes his demon side when threatened. Sango and Miroku were there along with Shippo who had grown a little taller. His entire family was there along with other people he knew.

"Thanks guys. That definitely was a surprise. Who's idea was this?" He asked.

"Mine." Inuyasha said. "You deserve something. You're almost thirty."

"Inuyasha, I'm twenty-five. I have another five years left."

"That's not far." Inuyasha answered.

"When I'm two hundred I'll still look like this." He walked up to Inuyasha and smacked him across the head.

"You'll still be an old man."

"Don't make me kick your ass." He warned.

"Alright! Let's all go outside." Miroku said pushing his brothers outside. The backyard had large decorations of balloons and gifts and tables were set up.

"You guys did all this?" Sesshomaru asked.

"The girls did." Inuyasha and Miroku said pointing at the girls.

"We got help from your army 'Lord' Sesshomaru." Kagome mocked.

"You know you love that title." Sesshomaru giggled. "Inuyasha, Miroku, control your wives. I don't want them spending all of my money just for this."

"We didn't spend your money. You are not the only one who makes money here. We all bought this mansion together because we didn't have space to put your army who refuse to leave." Sango stated.

"That is because they all willingly want to serve me. I won't deny them that." Sesshomaru stated proudly.

"They wouldn't serve you if you didn't bring them back to life." Sango added.

"Jaken." Sesshomaru called.

The imp was at his side in moments. "Yes my lord?"

"Will you please take Kilala and Ah-Un and Shippo inside. There is going to be a bloodbath here in a matter of moments." Sesshomaru said calmly.

Shippo laughed and looked at his adoptive parents. "Mom, dad, Lady Kaede and Kikyo called and they said they will be here within the hour." Shippo said following Jaken inside.

"Great, the old hag is coming and is more likely to lecture me on my style of living. I'm not the only one living here." Inuyasha whined.

Kagome laughed. "She's just teasing Inuyasha."

"But why do I always have to be the butt of the joke?"

"Because you can be ass sometimes." Miroku stated. Sesshomaru nodded with his eyes closed.

"Thanks for clarifying." Inuyasha said sarcastically.

"Boys, please. This is a party, let's enjoy ourselves and the many wonderful years to come." Rin said holding a platter of treats.

"I have a beautiful wife who loves me, brothers who love me, new family who love me, an adopted nephew who loves me, a personal assistant, two reliable pets who love me, my very own dream home and an army to protect everything and everybody I love. What more can I ask but happiness for the rest of my life?" Sesshomaru asked with a smile.

"A family of our own." Rin answered. Sesshomaru looked at her confusingly. Sango and Kagome gasped and smiled. "I'm pregnant."

"Really?" Sesshomaru smiled and hugged his wife dropping the platter of treats she had in her hand. The group congratulated them and hugged each other.

"When do we start our family?" Sango asked playfully.

"Right now!" Miroku said placing Sango over his shoulder and ran into the mansion. Sango laughed.

"That's not fair." Inuyasha said smiling. He grabbed Kagome's hand. "Let's go get ours started." He carried her and jumped into the balcony of their room.

"Come one guys! Not on my birthday!" Sesshomaru yelled. Rin laughed.

"Don't worry, you'll get your second present from me tonight." Rin said eating a carrot. Sesshomaru kissed her forehead and giggled. _'Ah yes. This is the life.'_ Sesshomaru thought looking up the sky; peace and love filling his heart.

* * *

IN THE FEUDAL ERA

The group was much older. Rin was a young woman and Shippo was adapting to his demon features. Kagome along with the others are in Kaede's hut telling her what she feels but not just her, the entire group.

"What does it all mean Kaede?"

"It means that your future self has defeated Naraku." Kaede said. Rin looked up in interest.

"I believe that." Miroku said. "I can control my wind tunnel. I'm no longer afraid for my life." Miroku added with a triumphant smile.

"So she really did it." They heard Rin say.

"What do you mean?" Lord Sesshomaru asked.

Rin shook her head. "I can't say. I promised." Rin smiled.

"She came to ye, didn't she?" Kaede asked.

Rin looked at her with a smile. "I promised Lady Kaede." Rin stood up and walked out of the hut. They all watched her.

"You should go to her now Sesshomaru." Inuyasha encouraged. Lord Sesshomaru gave him a nodding smile. Sango and Kagome giggled while Miroku gave him a lecherous grin.

"Rin."

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

He stared at her and smiled softly. Rin smiled at him serenely. "Naraku is dead isn't he?" Rin nodded. "Then I can now ask you properly."

"Ask me what, Lord Sesshomaru?" Rin asked.

"I fear no more for your safety and the people around me. I've always loved you. I never looked at you as a daughter because I always pushed myself that I would give you to family who would love you. But you would not leave my side. The attachment of a daughter was never there. Please do me the honor of becoming Lady of the Western Lands." He blushed.

Rin's eyes widened. "Good. Because I said to myself a long time ago that you would never be a good father to me. Now that I'm older, and Naraku is dead, your life will be a happy one and maybe you can turn that happiness into a family of our own." Rin said. She kissed him sweetly. "I accept my lord."

"You do not have to call me that you know." Sesshomaru smiled.

"It's a habit that I'm sure you like." Rin giggled.

Sesshomaru held her in his arms and looked to the sky. _'Ah yes. This is the life. Thank you.'_ He thought.

* * *

Future Sesshomaru looked up and heard a "thank you". He didn't know what it meant but he smiled at the sky. He knew where it came from and who said it. "You're welcome." Sesshomaru turned to his family and friends and blew his birthday candles. There was no need for wishes since they all came true. The future healed the past just as the past healed the future and the people in it. There were now a reasons to fear no more.

**There you have it guys :) I hoped you liked it. Again, thank you all for supporting this story when I was not able to complete it. Now that I have completed this story, it is my gift to you all.**

**~corral's lifeRKIN  
**


End file.
